A Melancholy Melody Of A Maiden
by Baka Muyou
Summary: Only a pure voice of an Aoi can tame the vile trapped within his body. Anzu and Ryou
1. Of Pure Innocence

The Melancholy Melody of a Maiden  
  
Now I REALLY doubt that I'm gonna get reviews on this story. -_-U What can I say? I'm just not good writer or story creator person thingy... Well, I'm gonna have some songs in this too, and one of them is gonna have "Dearest" by Ayumi Hamasaki... and I don't own the song. And I don't own Yuu-Gi-Oh either... The couples are Anzu and Ryou... go ahead and flame, I can care less now. Oh yeah, though I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Takahashi-sama can't take my plot HAHAHAHA! YOU may own YGO, but I own the plot and you can't take it! So I'll sue YOU if you take it (not like you will...) So how bout that! Um...please don't get mad at me... I'm only joking...see.... Haha.... But I'm serious if you take my plot people... (though yall won't) cuz I'mma make a story just like this with my own characters. Oh yeah, the people won't really be their selves... so... don't like, ain't my problem.  
  
Of Pure Innocence  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Sinister, vile, treachery, evil, malice, loathe, and gloom equaled up to the "Hukitsu." A despised soul hated by all mortals of ancient Japan. It conquered towns and villages; never knowing when his rampage would end. All were too frail and frightened of the being, that they began to offer it whatever it wanted: jewels, gold, silver, and even their children.  
  
Yet, there was one way for the contaminated soul to finally meet its demised. A maiden, a virgin girl of pure virtue and heart, stepped forward to the Hukitsu. Her eyes closed, and her mouth opened; her melodious voice uttering words of purity, yet of sorrow. Hearing such a harmonious voice cause the it to fall into a deep sleep, a barrier forming around its tired form.  
  
Many of the villagers left their homes, afraid that the Hukitsu will awake from its slumber and cause chaos once again. The shrine which guards the sleeping foul creature belongs to the Mazaki residences. Though, the sleeping form is hidden deep within the forest, no one dares to discover its whereabouts.  
  
"... The only way for the Hukitsu to awaken once more is from the voice of an Aoi, a girl pure of state and unspoiled. Only she can decide the fate of the Hukitsu. But once awaken, it is her destiny to remain unblemished, for if she doesn't, chaos should strike the world once again..."  
  
She placed the book down, shrugging off her thoughts of it. "It's the same legend Obaa-sama told me. I don't know why she believes in this kind of stuff. And they have the nerves to stay up in that shrine." She stood up and pulled the book bag strap over her shoulders. "Well... class will be starting soon, I don't want to be late." She strolled out of the library, her mind still a little fixated of the Izumo legend.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
'I hate class...' she thought as she wrote down the notes from class. 'I'm absolutely invisible.' Her notes soon became doodles as she continued her thinking. Only thinking of the person who continuously popped in her thoughts. 'Jounouchi Katsuya,' Yet, it was awkward, somewhat embarrassing, along with muddling that she had fallen in love with the delinquent. His "Bad-ass" attitude and the lack of priority he puts into school was defiantly a boost in her feelings. Unmindful to her feelings, Jounouchi probably never noticed the shy girl. He hung out with some of the top players of game called "Duel Monsters," except for the CEO of Kaiba Corporations, Kaiba Seto himself. Girls seem to have noticed the talented duelist, causing her to feel quite miserable.  
  
'I'll never measure up to them...' And in her opinion, she was correct. The appearance and attitude toward others drew her remotely to solitude. Hey boyish ways; wearing baggy pants around the house, her auburn hair seeming to be shorter every week, and impression of being very guy-like had other guys to believe she wouldn't be interested in them. Of course, one other stood by her side, accepting the ridicule of being mistaken to be her girlfriend. Jounouchi Shizuka was probably Anzu's only friend; knowing the fact the girl had a crush on her brother.  
  
Anzu did find it sweet how some girls outside of school would walk up to her, oblivious of the fact she was a girl, and asking her to go out with them. She would always smile and say, "I'm waiting for the special one to ask me that question," the special one being Jounouchi, who would never in a life time ask her out. She would never reveal the truth of her gender to them, since it would only break their hearts since they watched her from afar.  
  
Joyous that the bell rang, Anzu picked up her items and walked out of class. She was itching to get the short skirt off and into her more comfortable sweats. She hurried to the front gates, waiting for her friend to meet her. 'Jounouchi-kun...' she mumbled, standing there, letting her face blush. It was so, unlike Anzu, to let her mind wander off to such thoughts, but the throb in her heart did not help.  
  
"Anzu-chan!" a high pitched, feminine voice cried out.  
  
Anzu turned to see her younger friend, red-blonde hair bouncing up and down, a wide smile displayed on her face. "Hey Shizuka," Anzu greeted to her freshman friend.  
  
"Hi Anzu! I'm so glad you're so smart too!"  
  
"Eh...?"  
  
"I need help on geometry homework. It seems so confusing to me,"  
  
"Well, what makes you think I can help you? Math isn't my best subject,"  
  
"Well... yeah... but you already took this last year."  
  
"I have to go to Izumo... I'm visiting my grandparents today."  
  
"Ah... Izumo... such a beautiful place to live. So serene..."  
  
"Yeah... if you love throwing Mamorifuda around, protecting yourself from some sound outside when it's really the wind." Anzu replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well, they are shrine keepers..." Shizuka said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Shizuka-chan!" a deep, masculine voice cried out, only to be a sound Anzu's ears seemed to love.  
  
Her face burned, her chest precipitating thumps after thumps of the boy's presence. Shizuka saw her embarrassed friend, giggling to see her tomboy friend act so much like a girl. She turned to her friend's crush, and smile sincerely. "Yes Nii-chan?"  
  
"Me and the others are going to Burger World, do you wanna come?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Jounouchi shot a glance at the quiet Anzu, who in return, turned her head to the ground. "And Anzu could come too, if she wanna..."  
  
Anzu's voice was caught in her throat, as her crush invited her out with the rest of his friends. 'And... he actually knows my name...' Shizuka noticed her mute friend, and spoke for her. "Anzu can't, unfortunately, she's going to Izumo to visit her grandparents,"  
  
"Oh... well, maybe next time," hew replied, turning around to walk. "Hope you have fun there,"  
  
Shizuka followed her brother, right after she apologized and said bye to Anzu. Anzu only watched them disappeared from her sight, before she shook her head ferociously.  
  
Anzu walked home, her mind always ending thinking about the delinquent boy. Of course, she wished she wasn't so attracted to him, but his attitude and mannerism played a big deal in her feelings. As she arrived inside her home, Anzu quickly pasted to her room and discarded her fuku. Her new attire where only a pair of sweat pants, a boyish muscle shirt and a jacket covering her arms. She packed her suitcase, knowing as soon as her parents arrive, they would be on their way to Izumo. After packing her items, she turned on her MP3 player, placed the headset over her ears, and listen to the music in complete tranquility. She sat on her bed, drawing one of her legs up to her chest, while letting the other sprawl on the bed.  
  
Perfect. The tune of the different music always soothed her upset body; knowing that her feelings for her friend's brother will never be returned. 'Of course they wouldn't... he doesn't even see me as a girl...' A pencil laid on the side of her. She picked it up, and returned her hand back to her knee. She held the pencil between her index and middle fingers, which was a bad habit with everything she held. Her cravings of cigarettes of deceased greatly, when her grandparents found out she was smoking.  
  
'No future priestess of this shrine will pick up such a sinful habit!' they always told her, yet, they never bothered to ask her why she did. "Hanging around guys for almost all of my life, then dressing like one, then hearing them complain so much about my 'masculine attitude...' then... not being able to have the life I want... can make you somewhat sad..." Anzu said aloud.  
  
She heard a click through her headphones. She turned down the volume, grabbed her bag and hat and headed to meet her parents. "Anzu, you know your Ojii-sama and Obaa-sama don't want you dressing like that," her mother stated, eyeing her daughter up and down.  
  
"I know... but that time didn't come yet, so just let me enjoy it while I can," Anzu replied back, already making her way down the apartment stairs and to the car.  
  
Her father was already in the car waiting, his fingers tapping against the steering to the music. Anzu opened the car door, and tossed her belongings to the other side. She sat next to her items, sprawling her legs out in a guy-like manner, attached the headphones to her ears and continued listening to her music.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
-  
  
'If only I met his standards... would he look my way?' Anzu thought, watching the street lights passing by. 'Maybe if I appeared more like a girl... maybe he might like me... Heh... who am I kidding? They say I'm a cute guy... which surely means I'll make a horrible girl...' She sighed, as she turned to the next song.  
  
-  
  
The drive was about an hour, which seem to went by very fast according to Anzu. As the car pulled up to the curve, Anzu gather her belongings, opened the door and stepped out, stretching her arms and legs. Not wanting to wait for her parents, Anzu began the long walk up the shrine stairs. 'Why can't they have some escalator or something? It's a pain climbing these stairs everyday,' She stomped her way up the stairs, though it cause her legs to grow more tired than they already were. She began to ran in frustration, finally reaching the top.  
  
The traditional Japanese house layout was before her, with a little alter on the side for passersby. As always, Anzu bowed her head a bit before entering. She took off her shoes, and placed on her feet the guest slippers. "Obaa-sama? Ojii-sama? You guys here?" Anzu called out, looking around. 'Probably in the alter room,'  
  
Anzu walked to the alter room, seeing the her grandparents praying to one of the Shintou gods. Not wanting to interrupt them, Anzu turned back around and headed toward her usual room.  
  
She slid open the door, threw her items aside and took out the rolled- up futon that laid in the corner. After fixing it to its proper appearance, Anzu flopped upon it, sprawling her legs and arms in whichever direction. 'I really don't feel like being here... hearing them bitch about how much of a disgrace I am... lucky me...' Her eyelids hesitated to close, until the hungered sleep claimed them, relaxing her whole body to slumber.  
  
Which felt like a two hour sleep, five minutes later, various of voices called for her to come in the lobby room. Moaning to have more sleep, Anzu picked herself up and dragged to the designated room. As she entered, she bowed respectively to her grandparents, giving the two a long look at their grandchild. "I think we should have you change into that kimono..." her grandmother stated, rubbing the bottom of her chin.  
  
"... Or maybe not," Anzu mumbled under her breath, not caring if they heard her or not.  
  
"You can enjoy all of this freedom now, Anzu, but you know you will have to obey the way of a Miko," her grandfather spoke up.  
  
"It's not like I'm sleeping around with people, so being a virgin is out of the question," Anzu replied harshly, crossing her arms in the process.  
  
"You know what I mean," He signal Anzu to sit at the small table for tea.  
  
Reluctantly, Anzu kneed down at the table, waiting for the tea arrive at the table. "Just because Obaa-sama saw some dumb vision in the flames, doesn't mean I'll become a Miko,"  
  
"Anzu!" her mother snapped, giving her disapproving look.  
  
Her grandmother came back with a tray of tea and omusubi. She placed it in the center of the table, and sat down in her spot. "My visions do not lie, child. I had them ever since I was young..."  
  
"Then why don't you ever tell us what they're about?" Anzu replied.  
  
"Because... that will ruin the future, now wouldn't it?"  
  
"Then I'm not becoming a miko!" Anzu slammed both her fist on the table. "It's not fair that I can't fall in love and have to stay cooped up in some shrine!"  
  
"And you think some guy will fall for someone who looks very much like himself?"  
  
Almost kicking the table over, Anzu left the room and went into her own. Wishing it were a regular door, she slip is shut, hoping it was loud enough to prove her anger. "How dare she say that!" Anzu yelled, as she fell to the ground. "She keeps saying I'm destined to be the damn Miko of this shrine, but I can't be with the people I like... and won't be able to have friends..."  
  
'Not like you have much to began with...'  
  
"But still... maybe more people might want to be friends with me... maybe... But becoming a Miko won't help! I don't WANT to be in a place like this!" With that, Anzu grabbed her bag, slid open the window, and crept out, having the rest of her family worry about her... not like they probably will...  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"Her time is coming very soon... the even that seal her fate forever..." she said to the others, as her eyes gazed in the inferno.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
She ran up the hill, hoping to get away from that shrine for a while. After running for some time, Anzu decided to stop and take a breath. She dug in her bag, taking out to attachable speakers. She clipped one on each back pants pocket. She pushed the play button on MP3 player, and attached the of the speaker cord to the player. Anzu relaxed, hearing the calming music fill the area. "Much better..." Anzu murmured.  
  
The sun was starting to set, as Anzu walked deeper in the woods, not knowing exactly where she was at. The surroundings were very unfamiliar, since she had came over her grandparents shrine at a young age. Hoping her fears will go away, Anzu decided to sing to the song. 'Yeah... so whoever is out there will get to me sooner...'  
  
-  
  
~People are all sad, so...  
  
They go and forget, but--~  
  
-  
  
The woods became darker as she walked further. An eerie breeze went by, causing Anzu to quiver uneasily. She still, decided to sing.  
  
-  
  
~For that which I should love,  
  
For that which gives me love, I will do what I can.~  
  
-  
  
Ears perked up, as they picked up the remote sound from afar. Fingers twitched, as they were intertwined with ragged shirt. The vibration of the sound caused the barrier to move slightly. Who was doing this?  
  
-  
  
~Ah... Back then, when we met,  
  
It was all awkward.  
  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
  
We got hurt, didn't we?~  
  
-  
  
Anzu wrapped her arms around her small body securely, though it wouldn't do much protection if she were attacked. But the warm hands helped heated up her body. 'This place is really scary... And they say I don't act much like a girl...'  
  
-  
  
~Ah... Until the day I reach eternal sleep,~  
  
-  
  
His mind slowly opened, as the sound registrated in his head. 'That voice...' he thought. 'Sounds so... pure...' His hands let go of its tight grip of his arm, while he lifted up his head.  
  
-  
  
~That smiling face will...  
  
...Have to stay with me without fail.~  
  
-  
  
Anzu sung louder, which actually cause her fears to quickly fade. 'When I said I wanted to go away... I didn't mean this far...' But as much as she wanted to turn around, her body disobeyed.  
  
~Ah... Back then, when we met,  
  
It was all awkward.~  
  
-  
  
'And it sounds... so soothing...' he thought. He felt a presence approaching him, but his body wasn't fully awake to meet it.  
  
Anzu walked further, until something white became closer in her sight. She walked faster to it, taking a closer look. She pressed her face on it, gasping in shock... but never stopped singing. 'Oh my...'  
  
-  
  
~We went the long way, but...~  
  
-  
  
Its eyes opened, revealing a soft brown calmness in them. Anzu jumped back a little. 'This thing... is alive...?'  
  
-  
  
~We got hurt in the end~  
  
-  
  
After the last verse, ragged gray wings spread open, breaking its ice barrier. The ice crystals fell, but none causing injury on the observing girl. Yet, the shattering caused her to fall back a little. Before her, sitting on a white rock, was a young boy, snow hair stuck up messily. His clothes were barely covering his body; an off-white shirt hung on one of his shoulder, while gray pants were ripped toward the bottom. Heavy chains were wrapped around his ankles, wrist, and neck loosely. All innocence spread upon his face, giving him a sadden look. His brown eyes were filled with sorrow, and a bit of confusion. He looked beautiful, as of some kind of strayed angel of some sort.  
  
Anzu stood up a bit, but her weak legs dropped her on her knees. She crawled slowly to sad beauty, questions filling her head. 'Who... is he...?' was the one she wanted to answer the most.  
  
He leaned over to her, reaching out his arms toward her, his chains following his movements. He cupped her cheeks, causing a scarlet blush to come over the girl. 'What is he going to do to me...? Oh man.... This... person.... somehow gets unfrozen and now he's touching my face.... He's gonna kill me! And I haven't told Jounouchi how I felt!' Anzu caught her breath, as she heard the words spoken from the unknown boy.  
  
His frozen lips began to move, uttering in a shy, but audible voice. "... Mistress...!" His face broke into a grin.  
  
"HUH!?" Sweat drops washed over Anzu, as she expected something different. She almost fell over. 'What the HELL have I gotten myself into...!?'  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
This is chapter one! I'mma decide to post the next chapter if I get enough reviews... so yeah... if people read... then I might continue. Yup... ooh! I saw "The Last Dragon." That movie is mad funny! I recorded for my friend, so I'mma force her to see it! ^_^ 


	2. Of Keeping Tamed Innocence

A Melancholy Melody Of A Maiden  
  
I just realized somethin... I put "The Melancholy..." instead of "A" on the first chapter... oh well.... Hey, four reviews aren't bad to me ^_^ This story may end up being a song fic... cuz... yeah... the title explains it all. So, whatever songs that are in this story, I don't own them... nor do I own Yuu-Gi-Oh... but I do own the plot, so bets not be takin it. Seriously... I'm gonna make my own story with this plot ^_~. Anywayz... I started typin the next chapter of MARS that's gonna be really short... But I can't decide which song lyrics to use as the titles... the one from SES or BSSM... decisions ,decisions... Well... on with the story! ^_~  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
Of Keeping Tamed Innocence  
  
~  
  
"... Mistress...!" the fragile boy cried out as he cupped Anzu's face.  
  
"HUH?!" she exclaimed, dumfounded.  
  
He continued to smile, looking so innocent to get mad at him. "You are my Mistress!" he repeated again.  
  
Anzu pulled out from his cold hands. "No I'm not... You must have the wrong person..."  
  
-  
  
'What the heck is this person thinking!? He reaches out to me and calls me "Mistress!?" Scary...'  
  
-  
  
"Of course you are," he replied in a carefree, reassuring voice. "Whoever wakes me up is my mistress... That's the only thing I can remember... that and my name."  
  
"... What's your name?"  
  
"Um... hmmm...." Placing an index finger on his chin, he began to recall his thoughts. 'What IS my name...?' he asked himself.  
  
'... You remember your name, huh?' Anzu stood up, and began to walk away, but his voice called out after her.  
  
"Wait Mistress! I remember! My name is Ryou, and since you're the Aoi who freed me, I must repay you back as having you as my Mistress,"  
  
Anzu turned back around, a very dismay look on her face. "I am NOT your Mistress! I don't even know HOW I freed you!"  
  
"The voice of an Aoi freed me... which is you, Mistress,"  
  
"What the heck is an 'Aoi' anyway?"  
  
"Someone who is inexperience and sings with pure in their voice..."  
  
"Inexperience...?"  
  
"Someone unspoiled, like you Mistress,"  
  
Anzu's fists balled up. She stomped over to the boy, waving her right fist in front of him. And already, the beautiful boy was annoying her. "Quit calling me Mistre-" Anzu stopped, recalling what the boy had just said. "You said... some inexperience and unspoiled? Like... a virgin or something?"  
  
"Mmmhmm," Ryou replied.  
  
-  
  
'Great, even this weirdo thinks I will never get laid...'  
  
-  
  
Anzu turned back around, heading back to the shrine... if she knew where it was at. Ryou cried from behind. "Wait, Mistress! You can't leave me behind!"  
  
"And why not?" Anzu yelled over her shoulder.  
  
"Because I'm indebted to you for my life from waking me up. Please don't leave me behind! I don't know where to go or what to do..."  
  
Anzu stopped. She was feeling guilty, leaving the boy back there, chain up to that stone. And he was right... he didn't have a place to if he was freed, or probably doesn't know where to go either. His voice so pleading... mixed with sorrow and confusion.  
  
-  
  
~But I can't be with the people I like... and won't be able to have friends... But still... maybe more people might want to be friends with me... maybe...~  
  
-  
  
She did want an opportunity to make friends, and walking away from the frighten beauty wasn't really helping. Feeling guilt and pity, Anzu turned back to boy. As she walked closer, she heard muffling whimpers from Ryou. Was he...crying...?  
  
"I'm sorry..." Anzu apologized.  
  
His crying stopped, as he looked up at the girl. Her eyes did look apologetic and were filled with pity. He wiped his tears from his cheeks, and spoke quietly. "... You're not mad at me anymore...?"  
  
"Of course not. Now... how do I get these chains off you?"  
  
Ryou tugged at the chains a bit, wondering the same thing as well. "I... can't remember how I got these on..."  
  
Anzu lifted up the heavy steel, trying to find where exactly they were attached to. She found a spot, where all the chains seem to tangle together. As she touched the entangled chains, the slowly began to fade, allowing Ryou to move his arms, legs and neck about. "I guess the touch of an Aoi can break these too,"  
  
Anzu stood back, as Ryou began to stand. His ragged wings spread once more, spreading gray feathers around Anzu. He floated down from the stone, standing before Anzu. She looked up, not even noticing how much taller he was than her. He must have at least stood five inches above her.  
  
His stance; the way his wings spread out, the way he stood straight and taller than her, the way his white hair rested peacefully on his shoulders, the way he smiled frailly at her, Anzu would have mistaken him to be an lost angel. She blushed a bit. Who would have known that such beauty would actually stand before her.  
  
Anzu shook such thoughts out of her head. 'No no no! Jounouchi-kun is way better than this wuss! Sure, he may look handsome... but Jounouchi is the one for me!'  
  
Ryou leaned down toward Anzu, causing her to blush deeply. "So where are we going, Mistress?"  
  
With that same, annoying word, all happy thoughts washed from her head. "Don't call me that! My name is Anzu! A- N- ZU!"  
  
"MIS-TRESS!" he replied, just the same.  
  
"ANZU! ANZU! ANZU!"  
  
"MISTRESS! MISTRESS! MISTRESS!" he laughed as he saw the childlike behavior from his Mistress.  
  
A sweat drop appeared on the side of her face. "Have it your way then..." Anzu said lazily, while turning around and walking off.  
  
She began to walk, with Ryou following closely behind, until she suddenly stop. During the unexpected stop, Ryou bumped into her, Anzu blushing deeply again as she felt his chest against her back. "Why have you stopped, Mistress?" he questioned.  
  
"I... I don't know how to get out of this forest," she replied, scared a bit by the soft hustles of the wind.  
  
Without warning or permission, Ryou picked Anzu off of her feet, soaring high toward the purple clouds. "Ryou! What are you doing!?"  
  
"I thought... I thought this would help you, Mistress... Maybe you might see your home..." he answered shyly. "Please don't be mad at me mistress..."  
  
Though wanting to slap him, he did make a good point. Being so high in the sky did give Anzu a better chance to see the shrine. "You see that small shrine right there? Take me down there, but not too close to it, okay?"  
  
"Yes Mistress," With that, Ryou dived toward the his destination, with Anzu screaming a bit. Finally reaching the ground, Anzu automatically dropped to the soil, catching her breath.  
  
"Next time... don't do that..." she said between breaths.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mistress!" he bowed repeatedly toward Anzu, begging for forgiveness.  
  
"That's enough of that already! I forgive you!" She said, trying to stand him up. "Follow me," She took hold of his pale, cold hand and lead him to a small shelter area. Anzu opened the door and turned on the light.  
  
Ryou looked around. Never had he seen anything like it. The walls were clattered with familiar designs but the items in the room were amazing. "Mistress... what is this stuff?"  
  
"It's a small washroom. It's what the passersby use when they stop for a break. Ojii-sama even made small bedrooms in the shelter behind this one. You could sleep in there for now-"  
  
"No!" Ryou cried, gripping onto Anzu tightly. "I don't want to be by myself, Mistress!"  
  
Anzu, trying so hard to get rid of the tingling feeling inside of her and get her heartbeat on track, replied. "But you'll get caught if you sleep in my room. They'll suspect something..."  
  
"But I don't want to sleep by myself... Please Mistress...?"  
  
Anzu looked up at him, displaying tears and innocence in those brown eyes. How could she deny? "Oh, alright!" she agreed. "You know... you need to stop using that innocent look once in a while..."  
  
After releasing his grasp, Anzu went over to the small tub and turned it on. She balanced out the hot and cold water, leaving it warm. "Mistress, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fixing your bath... I don't think you had one for quite some time now... Come on, I'll help you... But... leave the pants on.... Rolled them up or something..." She blushed lightly. 'Don't want to see him completely naked...'  
  
Obeying orders, Ryou removed the shirt from his chest, and rolled up his pant's legs. Anzu looked over at him. He didn't look too bad. He was a little scrawny, but super built guys do bother her. "And... maybe you can get rid of the wings..."  
  
Ryou closed his eyes, focusing on the wings on his back. Slowly, they began to shrink, as if his back is eating them, until they were gone. "Now, step in the tub and I'll bath you,"  
  
Timidly, he step on foot in the pearl-colored tub, then the next. He rested his body completely in the tub, adjusting to the slight hot water. Anzu grabbed a cloth and soap, rubbing the soap in the damp cloth, and began to apply in on Ryou.  
  
-  
  
'What am I doing...? Why am I even washing him anyway? Guess if I didn't... he would use that cute look of his to make me... One minute I'm scared to death of him, the next he's calling me "Mistress" and I'm bathing him...'  
  
Ryou leaned back in the tub, letting his Mistress wash over his chest. Her hand was a bit hesitant, since she had never touched a boy's chest... It was smooth, stained a bit by scratches and dirt spots. 'Wonder what's his story...? Not everyday you wake up from ice, you know...'  
  
"Mistress..." he murmur. "Sing me another song..."  
  
Anzu was taken back by his quiet requested. But of course, she wanted to grant his wish. After thinking about a song, Anzu began to sing softly.  
  
-  
  
~Love brings a lonely lonely heart  
  
I'm just all alone now  
  
Lonely lonely heart  
  
All the joy and pain I feel, I'm always  
  
Dreaming it by myself ~  
  
-  
  
Ryou's eyes started to droop, hearing the soothing voice of his Mistress. 'Her voice is so beautiful... Just like a familiar voice from long ago...'  
  
-  
  
~Love brings a lonely lonely heart  
  
But I know that someday it will come  
  
While I'm being held in your strong arms  
  
Wanting to be together with you...~  
  
-  
  
She began scrubbing his arm, persistently trying to get the dirt off his arm. She made sure not to scrub too hard, she didn't want to ruin the pale beauty.  
  
-  
  
~Right at your side, I'm standing there  
  
I'm always waiting for you  
  
But you don't return my advances  
  
I've been disappointed so many times~  
  
-  
  
'If she can only sing to me like this forever...'  
  
-  
  
~Right at your side, I'm standing there  
  
I'm always waiting for you  
  
But you don't return my advances  
  
I've been disappointed so many times~  
  
-  
  
'Jounouchi... I wish you knew my feelings for you... But I'm just another boy you probably see...'  
  
-  
  
~And now it's baby baby love  
  
Please, I beg of you  
  
Baby baby love  
  
When I feel I going to lose to this loneliness...~  
  
-  
  
The tears took over her voice, causing her to cry. "It's not fair..." she said in sobs. 'Why can't I be someone noticeable to him...? I hate feeling like this... getting all worked up over someone...'  
  
"Mistress... why are you crying?" Ryou asked, his wet arms reaching to hug Anzu. But she pulled away.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine!" she replied, plastering a smile on her face. "That song always gets the best of me..." She resumed back to washing the boy, only humming the beat.  
  
~  
  
After the bathing, Anzu handed him the available clothes left for him to wear; an oversized T-Shirt and loose, baggy pants. She signaled Ryou out of the washroom, and back outside. The two quietly walked around the house, finally arriving at the entrance of Anzu's room window. She slid it open, letting Ryou in first, then herself. After settling down, Anzu plopped on the ground, only to hear a crunching sound underneath. "Oh no..." She stood up, seeing the cause of the sound. "My speakers!"  
  
"Something wrong, Mistress?" Ryou asked, sitting crossed-legged on the floor.  
  
"No..." she replied, not wanting to worry him any more.  
  
She stood up, went over to the closet, and took out a few blankets and pillows. She spread them out on the floor, then took the left over blankets and pillow and spread them out over the futon. "You sleep on the futon, okay?"  
  
"Yes Mistress," he stood up and made his way on the ready floor bed.  
  
Anzu took out her pajamas, and began to take off her clothes, but something felt different this time. She turned over to Ryou, who stared at her movements. "Ryou! You're not suppose to watch me change, you know." she said, her face turning red. 'If Shizuka were here... she would make so fun of me... acting like a girl for once,'  
  
"Why not, Mistress? You watched me in and out of my clothes..."  
  
"Yeah, when you were changing your shirt. But guys aren't suppose to watch girls change unless they're strippers!"  
  
"So... you're a stripper Mistress?"  
  
"NO!" She threw a pillow at him. "Just... turn around!"  
  
Groaning from the slight pain from the pillow, Ryou turned around, facing a painting. So tempting, he peaked behind at his Mistress, watching her take off her shirt and pants. 'Mistress is pretty... she looks different without her clothes on...' Ryou blushed, something just didn't seem right with the words he just thought of. He turned back around, still having the scarlet on his face.  
  
"I'm done changing," Anzu said from behind. Ryou timidly turned his head around, facing his Mistress. "Oh! I have to lock the door. Old people sure can be nosy," Anzu walked over to the door, making sure it was securely locked, then back to her spread out of blankets.  
  
"Mistress... everything look so weird in this room," he said, looking around the small area.  
  
"Well, whatever time you're from, things sure have changed..." she remarked, putting on her headphones, listening to the music of her MP3 player.  
  
"Mistress..." Ryou said, though no response. He crawled over to Anzu, tugging on her sleeveless shirt.  
  
"What is it?" Anzu asked, taking out one of the earplugs.  
  
"What's that you're doing?"  
  
"I'm listening to my MP3 player... here," She took of the other from her ear, than attached the two earplugs to Ryou's.  
  
The awkward music filled his mind, bobbing side to side to the beat. He then took it off. "That sound nice... but her voice wasn't as pure as yours..."  
  
"Is... that a good thing?"  
  
"Mmmhmm," He smiled widely.  
  
"Wow... thank you..." She turned away, she felt her blush returning. 'My first compliment from a boy... or whatever he is,'  
  
"That's because you're the best Mistress in the whole, wide world!"  
  
-  
  
'You haven't even met the whole world...'  
  
-  
  
Anzu attached the headphones to her ears. "It's time to go to sleep," she said through her music. She lifted the covers over her head. "Good night, Ryou..."  
  
"Good night Mistress,"  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
PaSt  
  
-  
  
'But I'm sure that's what I saw! That's what the fire said!'  
  
'You are saying the Hukitsu will be revived sometime in the future!?'  
  
'Yes sir... An orphan at the other shrine... his bloodline carries the Aoi from centuries ago... and will produce a seed just like her...'  
  
'An orphan who is staying at the Mazaki Shrine you say?'  
  
'Yes... my fiancé is taking care of him... He just arrived there last night,'  
  
'For someone as young as 18 can easily be mistaken you know,'  
  
'I may still be consider a youth to you, but the fire does not lie. I must guide the orphan to her... So fate would not change it's path...'  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
'Jounouchi... Your arms feels so cold...' Anzu murmured in her sleep. She gripped back tightly to his grasp, rubbing her hands on his. 'But... how come my body actually feel your arms... this is just a dream... right?' Anzu fluttered her eyes open, seeing white before. 'White...? ... WHITE!?' Her focus became clear. Resting on her breast, was the innocent face of Ryou, with his arms wrapped tightly around her. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" She pushed him away.  
  
"Anzu, are alright in there?" her grandmother called out.  
  
"Huh? Oh.... It must have been a bad dream..." Anzu lied, laughing nervously afterward.  
  
"Okay,"  
  
After she left, Anzu looked over at the frightening Ryou. It eyes began to water once more. "No... Don't cry!" Anzu lounged over to him, gripping his mouth to let out its cry. "I'm sorry... But you can't just crawl into bed with me, you know... Okay?"  
  
Ryou nodded. Just as Anzu was about to removed her hand, a small, wet tickling feeling spread across the center of her palm. She cast her hand away, looking toward at Ryou who had his tongue slightly out. "What was that all about?!"  
  
"Your palm tastes sweet, Mistress." his innocent smile spread across his face.  
  
'What is this kid's problem?' She asked herself with a sweat drop appearing on the side of her face. 'Calling me mistress + trying to see me change + trying to molest me in my sleep + licking my hand= PERVERT!' She looked over at the boy, the tear stains started to dry up. 'Aww... but he's just so cute...'  
  
Anzu gather her undergarments, clothing and towel, the turned to Ryou. "I'm going to take a shower, so it might be best if you hide in the closet when I come back,"  
  
"Should I help bathe you, Mistress...?"  
  
In a heart beat, Anzu began to shake her head and hands in protest. "No... No! I'll be just fine by myself," she smiled, hoping it was convincing to him. It must have been, since he smiled back and nodded his head. He went into the closet as directed, waiting for her to finish her washing.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
'What am I going to do with him...? It's like hiding a dog... a two leg walking, talking, perverted, cute innocent dog... Er! What am I going to do with him!?'  
  
Anzu scrubbed her arms rather roughly in frustration. 'I can't take him to an orphanage... then he'll cry, saying how much he wants me to stay with him... Can't convince him I'm not his "Mistress."' She sighed. 'Maybe at the right time... I'll tell Kaa-san and Tou-san about him... for now... I'll just hide him in my room.... But what about during school?' She let out a small growl. 'This kid just ruined my life already...'  
  
Stepping out of the tub, Anzu turned off the water, then dried herself off with the towel. She rubbed lotion over her skin, then started to dress herself. After finishing her final touches, she gather all of her other belongings and left the steamy bathroom.  
  
She slid open the door, the locked it shut as she entered her room. "You can come out Ryou," Anzu said. At the sound of her voice, Ryou stepped out from the closet. "I'll try to bring you-"  
  
"Anzu! Are you in there!?" a voice cried from the opposite side of the door. She waved her hand back at Ryou, meaning for him to go back in the closet.  
  
"Yes, Tou-san?" Anzu answered.  
  
"We have to get back home. My job wants me to come in at the last minute. Get your things ready, we're leaving in about five minutes."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Ryou, I'm about to leave in a few more minutes-"  
  
"But Mistress!" he cried, stepping out from the closet once more. "What about me...?"  
  
"You're going to follow our car. There's a big black thing of metal at the bottom of the hill. When I go in it, you follow us, okay? Follow wherever we go. The when the car pulls up to a house, wait behind a tree, and I'll come and get you... understand?" He nodded in returned. "Okay, head down to the bottom of the hill... make sure they can't see you,"  
  
As ordered, Ryou left the room through the window and headed down toward the 'big black metal thing' at the bottom of the hill, and waited for his Mistress to arrive.  
  
~  
  
Anzu grabbed her bag, placed her headphones over her head, and listened to her MP3 player. "It was nice having you here, Anzu..." her grandmother said, with a small bow.  
  
"Yeah right," She pushed herself toward the door, leaving their home.  
  
"Excuse her, we'll find some way to teach her better manners toward her elders," Anzu's mother said.  
  
"No, it's alright really... She will be going through a lot to worry about respect, you know. But maybe getting rid of her garments might be a start..." the elder woman said, with a small smile.  
  
~  
  
"Stupid Obaa-sama.... Good thing that we're leaving," Anzu said aloud, running down the stone stairs. "They really know how to make someone mad... Wonder how they were like during my parent's wedding..."  
  
As she reached the bottom step, rustles from the bushes caught her attention. She turned over to the, only to see Ryou trying to keep his balance. "What are you doing...?" she asked.  
  
"Um... I might fall if I don't get my foot out of this-"  
  
Anzu watched the boy tumbled down the small slope in the ground, until he reached the cement. "Um... are you alright?" she asked, stooping toward the fallen boy.  
  
"Just a scratch, but I'm just fine Mistress," he said, giving her a smile.  
  
"You're all dirty now!" she complained, wiping the few leaves and branches off the boy. Voice were heard from up the steps. "Hide!" she squealed, pushing him to stand up. Ryou quickly flew to his hiding spot. "Remember, follow this car, okay?"  
  
"Yes Mistress,"  
  
Mister and Misses Mazaki finally reached the bottom of the steps. The walk to the front doors, entering them and pushing the button that allowed Anzu's door to become unlock. She opened it, entered the car and closed the door. 'Can't wait to get away from this place...'  
  
~  
  
Ryou jumped from building to building, trying hard not to be seen, as he followed the black car his Mistress told him to do. Anzu, on the other hand, heard through her headphones, her parents going on about how much of a disgrace she was. 'It'll be smart to talk about me when I'm NOT in the car...'  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Finally arriving home, Anzu quickly picked up her items and left to the house door. Fiddling with her key, she open the door, rushing into her room. She waited for her father to go back in his car, and head off to work. Anzu opened her window and called out Ryou. He replied by flying through the window, yet his landing was some what... stumbliy.  
  
Anzu fell back on her bed, with Ryou stumbling on top of her. "RYOU!!!" Anzu cried.  
  
"Mistress! I missed you soooo much!" the boy exclaimed, grasping her tightly in his arms. "I don't ever want to be-"  
  
Ryou stopped as he saw her jaw drop open. "Mistress, what's wrong? What are you staring at?" He turned around to her attention, he cuddled closer to her. "What's going on...?" he whispered to her.  
  
"Hey Tou-san... Kaa-san... can I keep him...?" Anzu asked, a nervous laugh escaping from her, the silence becoming more thick.  
  
'I'm so dead...'  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Wow! 6 reviews now! ^_^ This is a short chapter... 20 pages... yeah... Maybe the next will be longer. 


	3. Of Teaching Innocence

A Melancholy Melody of a Maiden  
  
*Hugs all of her reviewers* I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Happy that you all reviewed! ^_^ I never thought I'd get 13 reviews already... one would have made me squeal in joy. ^_^ Anyway, I haven't eaten dinner yet... -_- and it's like... 10:44 I eat dinner REALLY late too. Ooh! My friend bought the next book of Petshop of Horrors. It was so cute! Leon's lil brother looks soo adorable.... Weird how the two are related... well, they look alike a lot too. Tokyopop can't give right genre for that book. No way is it horror in ANY way... more like humor instead... and horror isn't meant to be funny y'know. Well, I'm not sure which song I'll put in the story, but I don't own it... nor do I own Yuu-Gi-Oh. Oh yeah, I wanna apologize for my mistakes in the first two chapters... I was readin some of it and I forgot to add words and stuff. Y'see, I have a super duper bad habit of doing that... I think that I typed (wrote) it, but I didn't... and I write my "B" as "D" and stuff... and write really sloppy... I don't think I'm dyslexia, but my cousin is... poor him... his mom spendin all her money on him and stuff... Well, anyway, on with the story.  
  
Of Teaching Innocence  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"Honey... just call down..." Mrs. Mazaki said in a somewhat relaxing voice, fanning her husband with a magazine.  
  
"Maybe I'm dreaming... Anzu really doesn't have a boy in there, right... RIGHT!?" he yelled, his breathing growing short. She shook her head. "And you're telling me to calm down!? 'Oh Papa, he was all alone on that stone, and he was starving and sad, I couldn't leave him by himself,'" he imitated his daughter, his voice with a high feminine voice. "She expect me to believe some bull like that!?"  
  
"Well, he's probably telling the truth... He looks too cute to be lying- "  
  
"Of COURSE he does! They all try to appear cute, and then nine months they don't want to take care of their responsibility! All boys are like that, and I will not have some strayed hormone in my house, especially cuddling with MY daughter!"  
  
"I remember a certain SOMEONE always sneaking in my room every night, always trying to 'caress' me!" She shot a glare at her husband, who in return, blushed then stood up.  
  
"That's exactly what I mean! You know what..." he picked up the phone nearby, beginning to dial some numbers. "I will tell her grandparents, so they can see how their future miko is presenting herself!"  
  
The other line began to ring, finally being answered after two rings. "Hello?" a scratchy feminine voice spoke on the other line.  
  
"Kaa-sama, you wouldn't believe what your future miko have done! Just when I realized I forgot my briefcase, I come back in the house, then I heard some mumbling from her room. We decided to check it out, and I find Anzu all up on some boy! Some strange boy! And she had the nerve to ask us to keep him!"  
  
"Then let her keep him..."  
  
"I don't know what has gotten- What!?" he held his breath, then spoke again, repeating his mother's words. "'Then let her keep him' !?"  
  
"Yes, I see that boy has an important role in her future. She might even act more like a girl with a young boy around,"  
  
"This is what the damn fire showed you!? 'Let a boy get his way with your granddaughter!?' "  
  
"You watch your tongue, boy. The inferno does not lie to me. Now I said to let her keep the boy. Is that understood?"  
  
"... Yes Kaa-sama..." With that, the senior hung up the phone, leaving her son in shock. His jaw dropped, not believing what he has agreed to, while his wife stood there, both her lips puckered up, trying to suppress her laughter.  
  
Not being able to, Mrs. Mazaki fell over, rolling with laughter at her husband. "... You knew about this, didn't you!?" her husband demanded, slamming the phone on the hook.  
  
"She told me before we left, that your husband will over-react when a visitor stays with your daughter. I couldn't tell you dear, that face of yours is just too priceless!"  
  
"And why did I marry you again...?"  
  
"Because no other girl would give you the time of day," she answered, pinching his cheek. "That's why,"  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"So... he could stay with us...?" Anzu said, repeating her mother's words.  
  
"That's what your Obaa-sama said."  
  
"For once... I'm really glad she had a say in this. What about dad...?"  
  
"He's... sleeping off the shock. It will take a while for him to adjust..."  
  
Ryou left Anzu's bed, falling down on his knees to the older woman. "Thank you, Mistress' mother! Thank you!" he cried.  
  
"You shouldn't thank me... when you meet her Obaa-sama, thank her... because you would have been dead if my husband didn't call her..." Ryou wiped his tears with his arm, sniffling a bit. "And Anzu... this can be a time for you to act more like a young woman now... since he's your responsibility now."  
  
"Yeah... just because he's here, doesn't mean I'll be changing anytime soon,"  
  
"Aww... now I can have the daughter I always wanted! I will have to take you two out for a cute little lunch, and you guys can go to the movies... a nice little date,"  
  
-  
  
'Keep wishing that... Now she's all nice all of a sudden...'  
  
-  
  
"What about when I go to school? He can't stay here by himself."  
  
"Well, then me and your Tou-san will have to enroll him. I'll go call the school..."  
  
After her mother left, Ryou stood up from the floor and turned to Anzu. "Oh Mistress! What is this 'school' I will be going to with you?" he asked, his body filled with excitement of the thought of being with her wherever she goes.  
  
"It's the boring place all kids are forced to go to everyday... to learn and stuff. Since you'll probably ruin the house when I come back, you have no choice but to come with me."  
  
"Mistress! You are the best! I cannot wait to attend 'school' with you Mistress!" Ryou cried, running toward her for another embracing hug.  
  
Before he even grasped her tightly, Anzu held out her arm, slightly pushing him down on the ground. "... Not if you're going to call me that,"  
  
"But Mistress! I must... since you are my Mistress-"  
  
"But you can't come to school calling me that... People would suspect something weird going on. It's bad enough I get called a guy... now having a pretty boy following me calling me 'Mistress' might think I'm some male dominatrix or something... You have to call me Anzu at school,"  
  
"What if... I still call you Mistress?!"  
  
A smirk crept on her face, already thinking of his consequences.  
  
~  
  
"Mistress! LET ME IN! PLEASE!!!" Ryou cried from outside, banging on Anzu's window. Anzu just flipped through her manga, listening to the loud music of her MP3 player. "Please! It's raining out here! I hate thunder and lightening!" he cried, still banging on the window.  
  
Anzu finally looked up, only to see the boy's nose, cheeks, lips and forehead pressed firmly against the window. 'Aww.... He's doing it again! Stop looking so adorable and cute!' She stood up, bringing hope to the young crying boy, but only bring to them down by closing the blinds.  
  
-CRASH!-  
  
Ryou cried, hearing the roaring thunder filled the sky. His wings spread out and around him, as he curled up on the ground. Anzu heard his dreading cries of agony. Yet again, she felt guilty of abandoning the boy. She walked back to her window, and opened it up. Hearing the opening window, Ryou quickly stood up, and flew in. He landed clumsily on the carpet floor, drenched in soaking water. "Ryou..." Anzu murmured, feeling complete guilt washing over her.  
  
Ryou ran up to her, hugging Anzu close to him. "I'm so sorry, Mistress!" he sobbed.  
  
"... Why are you apologizing? I was the one who shut you outside... shouldn't you be mad at me?" Anzu asked, puzzled.  
  
"I deserved to go out there... it was my own fault, since I wouldn't obey you," he hugged tighter. "... I'll call you... 'Anzu,' at your school, Mistress, as long as you're not mad at me."  
  
-  
  
'He's just too cute...'  
  
-  
  
Anzu hugged back, singing a soft soothing song in his ear.  
  
-  
  
~Your name, when I whisper it  
  
A favorite tune in my heart goes refrain-like~  
  
-  
  
Ryou's body started relaxed as he heard the soft harmonious sound of her voice. Anzu sat herself on the carpet floor, still cradling him in her arms. Though, when she started to sing the song, her thoughts this time did not lead to Jounouchi, yet to some other.  
  
-  
  
~When you and I meet, my heartbeat sing out  
  
Quite like the wind and the piano playing~  
  
-  
  
He whimpered as he clang tighter to Anzu. His face nestled Anzu's neck, his tongue once again finding its way to her skin once more. Anzu jumped a bit, not stopping her singing. 'Why does he always do that...? Is he doing it out of being a "guy" or just some natural habit...?'  
  
-  
  
~How much I play, I could never be well at it  
  
The bitter winds does a crescendo merely~  
  
-  
  
Ryou licked her neck once more again, this time not bothering her too much. 'Well... I don't want to ruin this serene feeling right now... but if he does it again some other time...!' The next words widened Ryou's eyes, as if almost believing its meaning.  
  
-  
  
~In my eyes the stars  
  
In my heart is you  
  
...This is... love? ~  
  
-  
  
'I feel so awkward. As if Mistress read my mind...'  
  
-  
  
~The heart's lesson cannot be taught I think  
  
But a soft forte of kindness is what I would like to send  
  
A heartfelt prayer reaches you  
  
A gentle breeze send the sound of my heart ...~  
  
-  
  
Anzu hummed the rest of the melody softly, her eyes growing weepy and tired. "Ryou..." Anzu said softly, her words revealing her tired state.  
  
"Yes Mistress?" Ryou answered, he too, feeling the sleep coming over him.  
  
"Aren't you hungry? You didn't eat all day..."  
  
"It doesn't matter," he replied, snuggling closer to Anzu. "As long as I'm here with you Mistress, I can sustain for another hour or so..." he yawned, before closing his eyes to his sweet dreams.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"Come on Ryou! It doesn't take THAT long to get dressed! It's like waiting for Shizuka picking out a pair of shoes," Anzu whined, her patience growing thin.  
  
"I think I have it on right, Mistress..."Ryou replied from the other side of the door.  
  
Not caring if he was exposed or not, Anzu burst open the door, seeing only his pants on with the blue jacket still over his head. "Ryou! You're suppose to wear that white shirt THEN the jacket."  
  
Anzu ran over to his side, taking the jacket from over his head. She stepped back a bit, feeling awfully short compared to Ryou. He stood tall in front of her, his chest bare, and the innocent expression on his face as always. She blushed slightly, then shook it off as her anger came back to her once more. She yanked the white T-shirt that was over on the bed and placed it over Ryou's chest. Then, Anzu took the blue jacket, helping him into it then buttoning it up. "Now after you straighten your hair and get your bag, come down for breakfast, alright?"  
  
"Yes Mistress," he answered automatically, flattening his pale hair.  
  
~  
  
"Anzu! We're going to be late! And I actually woke up early to meet you here," Shizuka yelled, placing a hand over her hip.  
  
"Well, if he'd hurried it up there, we would be on our way to school right now!" Anzu yelled back, taking a bite out of her omusubi.  
  
"'He?' You have a guy over here!? Is he your cousin!?"  
  
"Mistress! I'm all ready for school!" Ryou's remote voice cried out as he came into the kitchen.  
  
Anzu smacked a hand to her forehead as Shizuka looked at Ryou to Anzu. "'Mistress?' Are you two a little too old to be playing these kind of games...? Cousins don't call each other 'Mistress.'"  
  
"But she isn't my cousin... She is my Mis-"  
  
"Let's go to school, shall we Shizuka?" Anzu said nervously, as she covered Ryou's mouth tightly.  
  
~  
  
"So... you're saying you found him frozen in some forest when you visited your grandparents...?" Shizuka asked in a slightly confused voice.  
  
"Yup..." Anzu replied, walking backwards to school.  
  
"And... Your parents are okay with that?"  
  
"Yeah... Obaa-sama must've convinced my Tou-san somehow..."  
  
"And he calls you 'Mistress'... why?" Shizuka glanced at Ryou, who too, was walking backwards along with Anzu, yet made sure she didn't hit anything.  
  
"I don't know...."  
  
"Because once the voice of an Aoi wakes me, I must repay her back by letting her become my Mistress..." Ryou replied, his arm encircling Anzu's. "And Mistress is my Mistress!"  
  
Shizuka giggled a bit, watching Ryou's childish behavior. "I said not to call me that in public! Now, what is my name when we're going to school?"  
  
"A-Anzu..." Ryou hesitated.  
  
"And if anyone asks you why you live with me is because of what reason?"  
  
"Um... My mother passed away and asked your mother to watch me if she should ever die,"  
  
"Good,"  
  
"His mother died and asked your mom to watch him if she should ever die? What kind of an excuse is that?!" Shizuka asked.  
  
"A pretty desperate one! My mom told me to use it... besides, if I said he was my cousin, people might think it's weirder if he accidentally said 'Mistress,' "  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
As the two arrived at school, Jounouchi ran up to the three. Anzu stepped back a bit and lowered her head as he came closer. "Shizuka-chan, I was worrying about you, you know," he said in a cautious voice.  
  
"Oh, Anzu was running late, so I waited for her," Shizuka replied.  
  
"Ah... Mazaki-san." Jounouchi noticed the taller boy beside her. "Oh, are you Mazaki's boyfriend? I haven't seen you before..."  
  
Anzu blushed heavily, while Ryou answered his question. "No, I am Mis-er Anzu's friend. I moved in with her since it was one of Okaa-san's wishes before she departed from us."  
  
"Oh... sorry about what happened." Jounouchi turned around in the other direction. "I'll see you during lunch, Shizuka. Bye Mazaki-san, and uh..."  
  
"Ryou... Ryou..." He looked around the school yard, trying to think of a last name. The sakura trees caught his eyes. 'Sakura... um...' "Bakura Ryou,"  
  
"Gotcha," At that, Jounouchi left.  
  
After he left, Ryou turned to Anzu. "How come you didn't speak up?"  
  
"I um... I uh..."  
  
"She has a crush on him," Shizuka answered.  
  
"A... 'crush'?"  
  
"Yeah... she likes him a lot... and never could say anything around him..."  
  
"Oh... Then I'll help you speak to him!"  
  
"Be quiet and go in the school," Anzu said finally.  
  
~  
  
"Quiet everyone. Take your seats," Ms. Chouno said, trying to calm down the class. "We have a new student,"  
  
With those words, the class became silent. The door opened, and appeared Ryou, his innocent look on his face. Girls squealed as he stood before the class. "This is Ryou, um..."  
  
"I am Bakura Ryou... A pleasure to be here today," he said politely, bowing before the class.  
  
-  
  
'Never knew he was this nice... not like he showed it when we first met.'  
  
-  
  
"And I believe you know Mazaki-san, correct?" Ryou nodded. "Then take your seat next to her,"  
  
The girls growled at Anzu, who sunk in her seat. "She's already going after Jou's sister, now she have to take the best looking guy too?" one girl whispered.  
  
"Not like she's pretty anyway! She looks like a guy!" another mumbled.  
  
-  
  
'Go ahead and take him... at least he won't be stalking me,'  
  
-  
  
Finally sitting, Ryou flashed a joyous smile at Anzu, which only made her sunk in her seat lower. Jounouchi glanced over at her as he was talking to some of his gang members. Anzu blushed, looking the other way. 'Now he's gonna really believe that we go out!'  
  
"Now, for your English, you will be practicing conversations over the phone. Team up with a partner, and begin.... now," Ms. Chouno instructed.  
  
All the girls gathered around Ryou's desk, wanting him to be their partner. Anzu only sat back in her desk, practicing by herself. 'Like always... my partner will be myself. Since I'm too weird, I have no choice but to work alone,' Anzu read over her notes silently, trying hard to concentrate through the loud, giggling girls. 'Why don't they shut up and paint their nails?!'  
  
"Be my partner," a familiar sweet voice spoken to Anzu. She looked up, surprised at who it was.  
  
"But Ryou, those girls asked you first. You should be polite and work with one of them," Anzu replied, still looking at her notebook.  
  
"But Mis- Anzu... I want to work with you..." He pulled up a chair and sat directly across from her.  
  
"But Ryou-"  
  
"I don't know any of this stuff... only you can teach me..." he whispered quietly. It was true. Not knowing how long Ryou has been frozen, he probably never spoke a word of English in his life.  
  
"Well... okay..." Anzu heard the disappointed whispers from her fellow peers. It was bad enough that they didn't like her because of her appearance, but strongly talking and giggling about her right there in class was even worse. 'I hate being the center of attention,' Anzu took a deep breath and began. "Well... while on the telephone, you have to speak properly to the person on the other line. Like this: Hello, this is the Mazaki's Residence. Who is calling?"  
  
"You have to say all of that stuff...?"  
  
"No, not really. But I want to pass this subject. And if you're calling someone, you'll say: Hello this is Mazaki Anzu, may I speak with Ryou? for example... You try,"  
  
"Hello. This is Mazaki Anzu, may I speak with Ryou?" he said exactly, causing a giggle from Anzu.  
  
'He learns quickly... after hearing it once he can already say it.' "No, you're suppose to say your own name instead of mines,"  
  
"Oh... okay." He began once more. "Hello. This is Bakura Ryou, may I speak with Ryou?"  
  
A sweat drop appear on the side of her face. 'He may pick things up quickly... but just don't understand.'  
  
~  
  
Every girl was gathered around Ryou, all wanting to take a seat next to him. Anzu only rolled her eyes, making her way through the crowd to her seat. She finally saw Shizuka, hurrying over to her. She plopped herself on the seat. "Man, all over Ryou too..." Anzu said, placing her stuff down.  
  
"Well... he's not ugly, you know. Of course lots of girls will gather around him." Shizuka replied, taking a bit from her lunch.  
  
"You too...?"  
  
"But he's sooo adorable and cute and-"  
  
"Anzu!" Ryou cried out as he sat next to her.  
  
The two girls turned to him. "Um Ryou... what exactly are you doing here?" Anzu asked.  
  
"I am here to sit with you, Anzu!"  
  
"How did you manage to get passed those girls? Aren't they mad?"  
  
"I just said that I want to sit with Anzu and her friend."  
  
"Oh Anzu! Stop making such a big deal!" Shizuka said in a not so worried voice. She hugged his arm. Shizuka saw a faint jealous face on her friend, which completely disappeared when Jounouchi came by.  
  
"Shizuka!" he cried out, running toward his younger sister. "I won't be home till late tonight,"  
  
"... Another gang fight?"  
  
"I'm sorry... But tomorrow, I'll try to spend some more time with you."  
  
"Yeah... okay..."  
  
Ryou looked at the other boy, and smiled. "Jounouchi-san, I'm sorry that Anzu isn't speaking much." Anzu coughed up some of her drink. "She is very quiet when you're ar-"  
  
"Always going out to those gang meetings. You know, it can worry Shizuka a lot!" Anzu said quickly as she covered his mouth. 'What the HELL is this boy thinking!?'  
  
"I know. Tomorrow, I promise that I will spend more time with you, okay?"  
  
"Sure!" Shizuka exclaimed, a smile spreading across her face. Jounouchi left, allowing Anzu the time to yell at Ryou.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?"  
  
"But Anzu-"  
  
"That was in front of Jounouchi!"  
  
"But... I've gotten you to talk to him.... Just like I said,"  
  
-  
  
'He did... didn't he? And I wasn't feeling only scared...'  
  
-  
  
"Thanks Ryou, but... DON"T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! I felt so stupid in front of him like that!"  
  
"Anzu..." Shizuka shook her head.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"Now, literature, I want you all to get into a group of three to work on it. Learning about Japan also means learning about the Orient countries around us. I will assign each group with a specific subject from a different country." Ms. Chouno explained.  
  
Anzu's eyes widen as she heard her name and her group. "Mazaki Anzu, Bakura Ryou, and Jounouchi Katsuya. You three will be working on the 'Chinese Opera,' Explain how it first started, some of the famous casting groups in the past, and other background information,"  
  
'Now... I HAVE to talk to him! And those girls are going to scold me too! Stupid feelings... why do I have to be born as such a weak girl?' Ryou and Anzu stood up from their seat, both sitting around Jounouchi.  
  
"I probably won't be able to look up info today.... Or tomorrow... and the day after I have another meeting.... Then it's a fight against the gang from the other high school... and after we kick their asses we're going to celebrate, and I might be drunk the next day and..."  
  
"Oh why don't you just sit out and let us do this dumb project...?" Anzu grumbled, hearing Jououchi's ramblings.  
  
"What...?" Jounouchi said slowly, rising up from his seat. A cold look spread across his face, he became serious. "Why don't I what...?"  
  
Anzu froze. 'I didn't mean to say that out loud! Why was I even thinking that about my sweet Jounouchi!? And he's going to kill me too!' Their classmates watched the angry gang leader. Anzu closed her eyes, preparing to brace herself of what came next.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
A really short chapter! I would have updated before, but I was REALLY tired and fell asleep when I came home. MARS won't be updated for a while... though the next chapter is half way typed ^_^U This chapter wasn't really the best... maybe because I'm tired right now... who knows. But... yeah. Ooh! I downloaded the episode two and three of One Piece. The first one is still downloading... -_-U It was alright, the episode when Luffy has Zoro on his crew. Oh! I have bad news... Fox box just claimed Tokyo Mew Mew... and is planning on calling it "Hollywood Mew Mew." DUN DUN DUUUN! Yeah. I read that somewhere online... and too afraid to watch the show... and listen to the crap opening song of the English Version. I like the original ending song though! It's about food! ^_^ My friends are mad that I eat so much but don't gain any weight... I'm surprised that I'm losing weight... I don't do anything. I stay inside all day except for school. Yup.... Wish I had a job though.... But my mom said it might interfere with school and stuff.... Well, I'll try to update soon. Now I have to do some research on Chinese Opera. Later. 


	4. Of Attiring Innocence

A Melancholy Melody of a Maiden  
  
Yay! Three more reviews. ^_^ And I'm so honored to be reviewed by Fox Spirit. After writing that really good story "Shattered," *cough*whichididn'tfinishreadingbecauseitwastoolong*cough* I feel so happy to be reviewed by her! And the one story, "Of Light and Darkness," you should update it because I really like it and it was getting so good. ^_^ I'm not sure about the comic thing... I'm not really a good drawer... I love drawing, but they all suck in my opinion. I see so many beautiful pictures and mine don't even compare... so yeah... I put myself down a lot... and I'm not too good in drawing different views... I'm just starting to do side views again. -_-U I forgot to say what song was on the last chapter. "Soyokaze no Sonachine" from MKR... it's Fuu's image song. So pretty! ^_^ I don't know what song is gonna be in this story... so... yeah... Hmmm... Yami Bakura is gonna be in this story... when Ryou gets really mad. But I don't know when that's gonna happen. I don't own the song in this chapter nor do I own Yuu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Of Attiring Innocence  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"Why don't I what...?" Jounouchi repeated himself, having Anzu quiver in her seat.  
  
-  
  
'Here it comes...'  
  
-  
  
"I didn't hear what you say, all the loud gun sounds from the other day really gotten to my ears," Jounouchi smiled goofily.  
  
The class fell over, as Anzu had a sweat drop on the side of her face. "It's nothing important!" Anzu said quickly, waving her hands in defense. 'He really scared me there...'  
  
"Since you are awfully busy, Jounouchi-san, Anzu and I will do the research. After the research is finished, you can write it up," Ryou said, a smile across his face.  
  
-  
  
'When did know how to research things?'  
  
-  
  
"Alright. See ya week from now," Jounouchi said finally, going over to his friends.  
  
"A week from now? Just who does he think we are?" 'Oh! He's even hotter when he's demanding like that!'  
  
"Anzu... How do we research things?"  
  
"We go online and research," Anzu answered, doodling a picture of Jounouchi.  
  
"What's 'online'?"  
  
"The internet... I'll show you when we get home. That jerk... expecting to do ALL the work. I doubt he'll even type it up," 'Ohh! I'll do ANYTHING he'll tell me!'  
  
~  
  
"FINALLY! School is over for today!" Anzu stretched, as she walked out of the building.  
  
"But I was enjoying it too..." Ryou sighed, following his Mistress.  
  
"You were ACTUALLY enjoying yourself in there?"  
  
"Of course... Because I was with you all day!"  
  
"Figure... Come on, we'll go home first so I can change and then go out shopping,"  
  
"Why don't we go there now?"  
  
"And wear THIS!?" Anzu said, her hands tugging on her school fuku.  
  
"But.... It looks pretty on you,"  
  
"I'm wearing a SKIRT and a PINK jacket! There's nothing pretty about that." Anzu turned around and began to walk home. "After shopping for your clothes, we're going to get something to eat,"  
  
"What about our project?"  
  
"We do that after we're finish eating. Now come on,"  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Anzu and Ryou arrived home, only them in the empty house. The two went to Anzu's room. She grabbed an over-sized yellow sleeveless shirt, and blue baggy pants. "I'm going to change in the bathroom. Try to find something to wear in the closet, okay?" Anzu explained, her body halfway out the door. Ryou nodded, looking in her closet.  
  
Finally entering the bathroom, Anzu peeled her fuku off of her. "why did I have to get caught wearing the boys' fuku?!" Anzu said to herself aloud. She placed the yellow shirt on her, which didn't fit her too bad, yet barely hung over her knees. She then took her blue pants and put them on, her feet buried under the material. "I should probably bring a lot of money with us, Ryou's going to need a lot of clothes... and I need a new pair of sneakers," Anzu gathered her fuku and left the bathroom. She arrived at her room's door, knocking on it. "Are you done, Ryou?"  
  
"Yes," Ryou answered.  
  
Anzu entered, her eyes widening as her fuku dropped to the ground. "Ryou..." Anzu said calmly, suppressing her anger.  
  
"Yes Mistress?"  
  
"What... are you doing in a GIRL'S KIMONO!?" Anzu stomped over to him, pulling off the material from his body. "You're not suppose to wear THIS! Heck, I don't even wear it!"  
  
"But Mistress, you said I can wear whatever I want,"  
  
"Boys don't wear this kind of stuff!"  
  
"But... I have seen them wear the outfits you wear... aren't you suppose to wear what I'm wearing?"  
  
Anzu became quiet. He was starting to sound like her parents. "That's because... I hate girl clothes. They make me feel like I'm trying so hard to impress someone... and I don't even look pretty in them. But you... shouldn't wear skirts. I'll pick out something nice for you to wear, alright?"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Anzu froze, realizing what she was doing when she was angry. She remember taking off the kimono from Ryou... but didn't realized she stripped him almost naked. The only thing that kept him from being exposed was the clean boxers her father gave to him. Anzu blushed deeply, looking up and down at him. "I uh... I didn't mean to..." Anzu's words were caught at her throat, when she felt the boy's arms wrapping around her thin body. "Ryou... what are you doing...?"  
  
"I wanted to hug you all day, Mistress. But couldn't since you would yell and hit me during school," Ryou explained softly, his breath giving a small tickle to her ears. "So this is to make up for it,"  
  
"But Ryou..." Anzu sighed. 'At least put on some clothes..." Anzu didn't try to protest, since he would show her his innocent face, almost on the brink of crying.  
  
He gave her a light squeeze, and released her. Anzu turned around quickly, knowing her blush would deepen if she started at the boy's body any longer. "There's a black and red T-shirt and black sweat pants hanging up, put those on."  
  
"Yes Mistress," He began to look in the closet for the black and red T-shirt and the black pants. When he finally picked them out, he turned back to Anzu. "Mistress, sing another song..." he requested.  
  
"Why do you always want me to sing? Not like I'm a good singer anyway..."  
  
"I love hearing your voice, Mistress! It sounds so soothing and relaxing, and brings tranquility to me. Please sing... please.........?" He started to sniff, warning Anzu he was going to cry.  
  
'Don't turn around... don't turn around...' Not listening to her mind, Anzu turned her head around, seeing the tears gathering up in his soft brown eyes, his lips turning into a sadden frown, his body still exposed... "O-o-o-okay..." Anzu stuttered, turning her blushed face around. 'What am I getting so worked up for...? Damn that cute face... and his chest... and..." Anzu shook her head, beginning to sing for the boy.  
  
-  
  
~Shining through the clouds above, this morning light  
  
Straight into my chest, it approaches~  
  
-  
  
Ryou placed the shirt over his chest, his head swaying back and forth to her voice.  
  
-  
  
~The newborns are today's energy  
  
My body is wrap and caress from it completely~  
  
-  
  
Anzu's chest throbbed, still pounding even when she sang. 'It hurts... as if it's going to come out any moment...'  
  
-  
  
~Although we may not meet, although I may be lonely  
  
An important person is watching over me~  
  
-  
  
He place one leg in its respective place in the pants, then the other, pulling them up to his waist. Though, even for him, it hung loosely around his waist.  
  
~Morning of prayers, how many can I bare?  
  
Will true happiness finally come?~  
  
-  
  
'I wonder whatever Mistress sings... is true? Her words wrap around me so tightly, I don't know if I should believe them or not...'  
  
-  
  
~Morning of prayers, these shedding tears  
  
Will certainly reach you someday I believe.~  
  
-  
  
As Ryou was finished getting dressed, Anzu was finished singing. "Your voice can bring wonders to so many, Mistress," Ryou said, walking up to her.  
  
"I don't really like to sing... I'm more into dancing," Anzu replied, getting her money from her shelf.  
  
"You sing to me though..."  
  
"That's because you make me feel so guilty when you give me that look..."  
  
"What look, Mistress?"  
  
Anzu glared at him, then turned back to her shelf. "Yeah... pretend you don't know.." She grabbed the money and stuff it down her pocket. "Come on, let's go. The mall isn't too far from here,"  
  
Ryou grasped onto her hand, and before Anzu could protest, his innocent smile spread across his face. 'And he acts SO naïve...'  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"Are we almost there yet, Mistress?" Ryou asked again, his hand still clanging onto Anzu's.  
  
"For the 80th time, YES!" Anzu yelled, her left eye twitching. "And don't call me that... when we're in public... call me Mazaki, okay?"  
  
"What about Anzu?,"  
  
"Just Mazaki..."  
  
They arrived at Domino Mall, which was fairly big compared to others. They went inside, finding the outlet that Anzu shops in often. As they finally arrive, Anzu pulled the hat she wore down a bit further, then entered. Ryou followed, having the feeling of like a child, wanting to wander around the store. Before walking a foot away, Anzu grabbed the boy's collar. "Before going off, stay ONLY in the outlet. Pick out something you like and go in there," She pointed to a small room. "That's the fitting room. Pick out at least seven pair of pants and seven shirts, alright? I'm going to be over there. Understand?"  
  
"Yes Mazaki," Ryou smiled, then wandered off in the store.  
  
Anzu walked over to a section of clothes; which were over-sized shirts and pants. "Maybe getting a couple of outfits wouldn't hurt... then I can get some new sneakers." Anzu said to herself as she picked out a couple pair of pants and shirts.  
  
"Mazaki! How do I look in this?" Ryou cried, grabbing a few other people attention.  
  
Anzu swallowed hard, her face turning into a deep blush. "Ryou... isn't it a little... tight?" Anzu said, trying to peer her eyes away from the boy. The black leather clung tightly around his chest and legs, the physique of a slightly muscular man. 'Maybe that's why Shizuka likes Yami so much...'  
  
"No, it actually feels quite nice. I really like the feel of this material too,"  
  
Anzu glanced around the room, feeling quite jealous of the men looking at him in fondness. Of course, why would she feel jealous anyway? Seeing girls hanging over Jounouchi was enough to pull out their hair, but seeing Ryou's appearance grabbing the attention from others did hit a nerve. "Well... if it makes you feel comfortable... I guess I can spend a fortune on leather outfits I don't even get for myself..."  
  
"Thank you Mazaki!" Ryou hugged Anzu, squeezing her tightly. Anzu smirked sinisterly, as if saying 'He's all mine, so take your asses else where.' The others went on with their shopping, as Ryou released his Mistress from his hold. "Can I wear these home?"  
  
"Well... I have to pay for them. You can change back into them when we pay, alright?"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Ryou went back in the changing room, and came back in the garments he wore. He handed the her the other outfits, which happened to be leather as well, to Anzu. She gave both her sneakers which she picked while Ryou was changing, a couple of outfits for herself and Ryou's clothes to the clerk. Anzu handed him the yen, still upset about how much everything was costing her. 'Good thing I saved up my money from my other job before I was fired...'  
  
After paying for everything, Anzu lead Ryou to the nearest bathroom for him to change. She blushed again, seeing him in his leather outfit. "Well... guess we can go somewhere to eat now," Anzu said, walking through the small crowd.  
  
"MAZAKI!" a voice called out.  
  
Both Anzu and Ryou looked up, seeing the owner of the voice. He was tall, and it was obvious by his appearance that he wasn't at all Japanese. He jumped down from the flight of stairs, landing safely before the two. "Mistress, who is that?" Ryou whispered quietly to Anzu.  
  
"Johnny, what do you want now?" Anzu asked, not wanting to deal with the man before her.  
  
"I want a re-match from before! I'm sure I can beat you!"  
  
'Is he... demanding to fight my Mistress!?' "No! You will not harm Mazaki!" Ryou cried out, his voice sounding very serious. He stood in front of her, protecting her from the stranger.  
  
"Ryou, it's alright. I can beat him..."  
  
"But, the hands of a man can surely harm you! I won't let you get hurt!" Ryou whispered to her, the fright of his Mistress getting beaten scared him.  
  
"But the feet of a woman can defeat any man that comes her way,"  
  
'Please Mistress, I will kill myself if he injure you in any way...' ~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Oh no! Anzu is going to battle with a man named Johnny! Will he defeat her? (probably not...) Will Ryou really kill himself if she is wounded? (heck no) Or will Baka shut up and update soon? (yeah!) My chapters keep getting shorter and shorter... maybe it's because the story is still in development. Oh! I'm finally gonna get my hair done! Whoo-Hoo! Tomorrow, I'mma get it done in cornrolls going straight back, and some on the side. FINALLY! I've been waitin I don't know how many months to get something NEW done to my nappy head! My mom can spend a fortune getting her hair and nails done, and all I ask for is to get my hair done in simple braids... but they're gonna hurt though. I have mines done tight... and when they're done, you can't smile for about a day or so... you're like laughin... then sayin "oww" and holdin your head down. I hate that... -_-U I'm going to see the next episode of Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne! It's such a good series so far too! ^_~ Later... 


	5. Of Nourishing Innocence

A Melancholy Melody of a Maiden  
  
I just saw the promo of the FF movie! ^_^ Final Fantasy: Advent Children! Those some good graphics too! Cloud looks sooo hot, and Barret has cornrolls in his hair, and Spirit *drools* It's coming out in Japan, Summer 2004...which means the people of subbed the promo is gonna sub the movie... which means I'll be the first one to download it! YAY!!!! I know my brother will LOVE to see that! (he's the one who got me hook on FF ever since 4th grade when I watched him play FF3) I can't WAIT to see it! I don't like Aeris though... however you spell her name... I can careless... she's so weak, and I don't even use her in my group. I like Tifa WAY better... and in my opinion.... I think Cloud and Tifa make a cute couple... I know there's probably people out there who don't like Tifa... just like how they don't like Anzu *sticks my tongue at those people* Anyway, the song in my last chapter (forgot to write the title of that at the end of the chapter) is called: Inori no Asa (Morning of Prayers) from Shamanic Princess.  
  
Oh yeah, if you want to see the promo, just IM me. I don't have any viruses, (I just did a virus scan just now) so you don't have to worry. ^_^ I don't own Yuu-Gi-Oh nor the song(s) in this chapter. Oh yeah! I think I might now why they dubbed Shizuka's name to Serenity. If her name was spelled out in kanji when Takahashi named her, Shizuka means peaceful, quiet... liker Serenity. Or the dubbers could've been idiots and named her Serenity for the heck of it... I don't know... don't care either... I just saw episode one of Di Gi Charat... it was... weird... not Excel Saga or FLCL weird.... Just... really weird. It was like 3 minutes long... yeah...  
  
Oh! READ GEDA'S STORY!!!!!!!! She's my friend in my shop class, and she has two stories she's working on, one she has been updating is "Love, Your Assassin," and she really want more people to read and review her story. It's an Fushigi Yuugi fic, so PLEASE read her story! ^_^  
  
Of Nourishing Innocence  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"So... this battle is a dance battle...?" Ryou asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, what did you expect?" Anzu questioned, readying herself on the stage.  
  
"I thought.... It would be some kind of act of violence..."  
  
Anzu giggled, then turned herself at her opponent. "Ready?"  
  
"Always am," Johnny replied.  
  
The two waited for the music to start, as they stood on the dancing machine. 'I'm going to embarrass his ass again,' Anzu thought, just before she began to dance.  
  
-  
  
~This endless midnight comes to an end  
  
The sound of my heartbeat... who is this person?~  
  
-  
  
Anzu's body followed the music, yet not in a manner Ryou would expected. For being a girl, Anzu have not danced quite like one. Her body shook in a way that seem to be popular in the city of New York. Her arms were recoiling in a way, which seemed to bounced. Ryou only watched her in awe.  
  
-  
  
~Right now, tonight is insignificant  
  
And I must find the object of my unknown love~  
  
-  
  
Johnny heard the reaction from the crowd, cheers seemed to be attracting the young teen beside him. 'So, he thinks he's going to win this time...?'  
  
-  
  
~My red rouge doesn't look perfect  
  
But I will still catch love now~  
  
-  
  
Johnny thrust and arm out, almost causing Anzu to loose her balance, but her body have made a quick recovery. Annoyed, Johnny have done the same thing with his leg, yet Anzu seemed to barely missed the trip. She shot a glance at the desperate cheating man, giving him a smirk.  
  
-  
  
~Get Up And Go! What difference will the first time make?  
  
The tears will no longer decorate my face~  
  
-  
  
Anzu continued to dance freely once more, without interruptions from her opponent. Her feet began to do a unique kind of walk, which seemed to be insulting to the gang of crimson. She glanced around, hoping none was around before she continued with the dance. Afterwards, one foot were on its heel, while the other on the tip of her big toe; both feet harmonizing. 'Mistress is good at this strange dancing... as well as singing...'  
  
-  
  
~Get Up And Go! Surely, my answer will come  
  
This other blue light will burst with radiance~  
  
The song slowed down. After stopping the score of two were added up, showing Anzu was the winner once again. She hopped off the stage, and left, having Ryou following close behind.  
  
Anzu wiped the sweat from her forehead, before entering Burger World. "We'll eat here," she said.  
  
The two walked in the fast food place in the mall, Anzu trying to find a table to sit at. Finally finding one available, she made her way to it and plopped down. "So tired..."  
  
"You've done so well up there. I have never seen such a grace before, even though your dancing was quite strange," Ryou commented, sitting across from Anzu.  
  
"It took a while to learn those dance steps... though I still haven't achieved them yet..."  
  
"Mazaki!" a fenmine voice cried. She ran toward Anzu, who was still deceived in believing Anzu was a boy. Her other friends came along with her as well. "I've seen you dance just now and-" She glanced at Ryou, soon to be locked in on his appearance. Forgetting Anzu was even there, the girls began to chatter with Ryou.  
  
Anzu felt jealous once more, but toward Ryou. 'That was Rebecca! She's one of the Junior High girls that have a crush on me, and he just takes her away!' Of course, Anzu didn't feel any attraction toward the young girl since she felt strongly attracted to Jounouchi, but her small fan club of the girls were slowly being taken away by the boy across from her. 'We're going to have a LONG talk about him and his cuteness...'  
  
The waitress came by, who also was attracted to Anzu, but soon found herself talking to Ryou. He only answered with hesitate responses to the girls, not really wanting to talk with them. "Oh, Mazaki... Heard you beat Johnny again. What will it be?" the waitress asked, noticing Anzu's existence.  
  
"The regular..." Anzu replied lazily, her chin resting on her palm.  
  
"And you...?" the waitress asked, turning toward the cute boy.  
  
"I will have whatever Mazaki has," he answered, an innocent smile across his face causing the girls to only melt before him. 'Very strange girls...' he thought.  
  
After eating and chattering about how cute Ryou was, the girls finally left, and to Anzu's surprise, they actually have said bye to her. Anzu threw away their trash, and picked up their bags. "Time to go home, Ryou..."  
  
"Okay," he answered, standing up and following his Mistress out of the mall.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Throughout the walk home, Ryou only heard the indistinct mumbles of his Mistress. "Stupid Ryou... taking my fan club away from me by his looks... could have gotten a free meal... so damn cute..."  
  
Anzu opened the door to her empty home. "Well, let's start working on that project," Anzu yarned. The two walked in her room. Anzu tossed the bags on the floor and plopped down on her bed.  
  
"So, where is this 'internet' we use to gather or information?" Ryou asked, looking around the room.  
  
"My laptop right there. I'll show you," Anzu stood up and walked over to her desk. She sat down on her chair, lifted the computer up and pushed the "POWER" button. "We have to wait for it to load up... it'll take a while since I have a lot of things downloaded on here,"  
  
The strange tune from the contraption made Ryou grasp tightly around Anzu, she blushed. "What was that, Mistress!?"  
  
"I-it always do th-that..." Anzu stuttered, blushing over the fact that Ryou's revealing leather was very close to her skin. 'He's gone from adorable to hot...'  
  
Anzu moved the touch-pad mouse over to the internet icon and double- clicked. "I think... we'll try out encyclopedia.com," Anzu typed in the link. She then typed in "Chinese Opera" in the keyword box, then her result appeared. She clicked on the one closet to her search.  
  
"And... this tell us the information we are looking for...?" Ryou asked, still hugging his Mistress tightly.  
  
"Yup, and we're going to copy and paste this info on wordpad, so we can go back to it later on." Anzu skimmed though the information. "It devoloed during the Yüan dynasty... Hey, Chan Kong Sang was raised in Chinese Opera!"  
  
"Who is Chan Kong Sang?"  
  
"Oh, he's a famous kung fu actor around the world. He done both Chinese and American action movies... And he guest starred in a recent made movie called 'Vampire Effect,' Maybe I should look up some info on him," (B/N: Anyone know who Chan Kong Sang is? I gave a clue already! ^_^ "Vampire Effect." If you've seen it... you might know who it is! ^_~)  
  
~  
  
After spending a few hours on searching for information on both Chan Kong Sang and Chinese Opera, Anzu finally decided to make dinner. "Tou- san and Kaa-san won't be home for a while, thank goodness," Anzu said, standing and stretching her arms.  
  
"Why do you say that, Mistress?" Ryou asked, standing up as well. "Don't you you want to see your parents?"  
  
"And hear them complain more about how much of a disgrace I am? I rather not..."  
  
"But... it was your mother who let me stay here..."  
  
"Nope, Baa-sama forced my dad... but something isn't right. She would never disagree with Tou-san..." Anzu made her way out of the room. "Well, if she said I could keep you, there's no point in complaining I suppose."  
  
Ryou followed. "So, what's for dinner tonight?"  
  
"What we had for dinner yesterday!" Anzu exclaimed, turning around to Ryou.  
  
His body sank. "More ramen... again...?"  
  
"Mmmhmm! Is that or order something... And I spent a lot of money on your clothes today!"  
  
"I'm sorry... I will enjoy every noodle,"  
  
"Good. Now, work on your English homework while I make the ramen, alright?"  
  
"Yes Mistress." Obeying his Mistress, Ryou went back in the room, and worked on his homework.  
  
Just as Anzu took out the big pot, her phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Anzu! It's Shizuka!" her friend said on the other line.  
  
"Oh, hey. What's up?" Anzu filled the pot with water.  
  
"Nothing... since Onii-chan is out... as usual."  
  
"Oh... Well, he did say he would spend time with you tomorrow, right?" Anzu placed the phone between her shoulder and ear, as she carried the pot of water over to the stove. She turned it up to High, and took out a some pears from the refrigerator.  
  
"Yeah. So... how's your little pet doing?"  
  
"My little pet?" Anzu put the pears in different slices, almost cutting her finger as she understand what her friend was implying. "HE IS NOT MY PET!"  
  
"Oh come on! If you told him to jump, he would jump on top of you in a second,"  
  
"And what exactly do you mean by that, Shizuka!?" Anzu took the pear slices and placed them on a plate.  
  
"Oh, nothing, haha..."  
  
As the water began to boil, Anzu placed the ramen noodles in the water, stirring them as the soften in the intense heat. "So... um... do you think he wants to hang out sometime?" Shizuka asked shyly.  
  
"You... like him Shizuka...?"  
  
"I do no-"  
  
"And I doubt you'll be able to resist the new, tight leather clothes I bought. I should take him over to your house... and see that priceless expression on your face!"  
  
"My face won't even come close to funny once I see yours... when I tell Onii-chan about how much you worship the spot in once he stood in,"  
  
Anzu became quiet as she poured the ramen and hot water in two separate bowls. "I know that would shut you up,"  
  
"If you EVER tell him," Anzu said in a threatening voice. "Jou is going to need more than his gang to keep me from-"  
  
"I understand! Haha..."  
  
She placed the plate of sliced pears, the two bowls of ramen, two sodas and two pairs of wooden chopsticks on a tray. "Well, maybe I can set you two up someday... well, I have to come too... or Ryou's going to use that cute adorable face on me..."  
  
"Really!? Oh, you're the best! But... you sure that you don't want me to talk to Onii-chan...?"  
  
"Why? Not like he be interested in someone like me anyway..."  
  
"If you think so,"  
  
"Well, dinner's ready. See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye Anzu," Both girls hung up the phone.  
  
Anzu placed her back on the hook and picked up the tray of food and made her way back in her room. She placed the tray on the center of the room. "Here's dinner," she said, going toward her book bag. She took out her notebook and books and pencil.  
  
"What flavor ramen is it?" Ryou asked, sitting himself before the tray.  
  
"Creamy chicken," Anzu replied, going back to the tray. She spread her homework before. "Did you finish your English homework?"  
  
"I finished all of it,"  
  
"Really?! In that short period of time...?!"  
  
"Mmhmm, it was really easy,"  
  
Anzu grabbed a pair of chopsticks, and began eating her dinner. "Mistress, what are the pears for...?" Ryou asked, picking up on slice with his chopsticks.  
  
"I like pears... you don't have to eat them in you don't want to," she said through the noodles in her mouth. "I hate homework," Aznu cried out, scribbling different equations in her notebook.  
  
"Do you want me to do them for you?"  
  
"Of course not!" Anzu ate some more ramen. "I don't want to burden you with my homework, and then I won't know the work."  
  
"Oh... I just wanted to help..."  
  
Anzu quickly looked down at her notebook. 'Must resist innocent face... must resist...' "Oh, Ryou! Sometime this week, do you want to hang out with me and Shizuka?"  
  
"Shizuka-sama... she is the one who walked with us to school?"  
  
"Yeah, she want to... know you better..."  
  
"As long as you're coming, Mistress, I would love to go,"  
  
"Okay, the day after tomorrow, the three of us, alright?"  
  
"Yes Mistress," Ryou wiped his mouth with his wrist. "I'm finished dinner, and enjoyed every noodle and pear,"  
  
"Go and take your shower, while I'll finish up,"  
  
Ryou obeyed. He stood up and walked over to the drawers. Anzu, being nice enough to give him his own half of different drawers, Ryou took out a pair of boxer, a T-shirt, and sweat pants and grabbed a clean towel nearby. "You remember how to work the shower, right?"  
  
"Yes," he said, exiting the room.  
  
Anzu watched him as he left, a familiar throbbing returning to her. "I wonder... how long he's going to stay with me... Hey... that question didn't sound to right," Anzu looked back down at her assignments. "Not like I WANT him to stay... just... how long will it be...?"  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Finishing up her homework and dinner, Anzu picked up the tray and took it back into the kitchen. She emptied the dirty dishes in the sink, only for her to wash when she gets home tomorrow. She then picked up a few napkins from the table and a small white bag and went back in the room. As she entered, she saw Ryou already laying down on the spread of blankets that he sleeps upon. Before saying anything, she examined the thinking boy who looked out the window. 'He's sooo cute! I wonder if I'm interrupting anything...'  
  
"Mistress! What is that in your hand?" Ryou asked, turning his attention to the young girl.  
  
"Oh this?" Anzu said, pointing to the bag. "Well... I was wondering if you wanted dessert, but you seem to be tired, so I'll just go in the living room and watch TV..."  
  
"No Mistress! See! I'm up!" Ryou sat up quickly, and smiled.  
  
Anzu smiled back. She sat next to the boy and opened the bag. "They're apple-filled donuts. Kaa-san usually comes home around noon and drop these off, and go back to work."  
  
"What are apple-filled donuts?" Ryou asked, his eyes wandering in the small bag.  
  
"They're this little sweet pastries with apple filling in the middle," Anzu took one out the bag. "Try one,"  
  
Timidly, Ryou took the small donut and bit into it. He chewed slowly, letting the sugary taste filled his mouth before swallowing. After he did, he took another bite, and another, causing Anzu to smile. She took one out for herself and began to eat it as well. "Oh Mistress! They are so delicious!"  
  
Ryou looked in the little bag, wondering if there were anymore left, as he turned the other way, his hand bumped into Anzu's,causing the apple filling to spill a little bit around her mouth. "Oh Mistress, I'm so sorry!" he apologized, bowing his head continuously.  
  
"It's alright, Ryou, real-"  
  
Anzu froze. Salty water began to sweat from her body, as her chest palpitate. 'I don't believe... he is doing this...' Ryou's tongue danced around the outside of Anzu's mouth, licking up the spilled filling that he caused. His tongue slightly brushed over her lips, causing the girl to blush ferociously. She pulled back. "Ryou... what are you doing...?"  
  
He started at her, his eyes giving off the most purest of innocence. "I was only cleaning up the mess I made... I'm sorry..." Ryou turned his head toward the carpet.  
  
"No, it's alright Ryou... you were only cleaning it up..." Anzu trailed off. 'He doesn't even what kind of effect that can have on someone... But he was only doing that just because he felt sorry for causing that... yeah... that's all... only because he felt sorry... nothing more...' Anzu stood up after the awkward silence. "Well, I have to take my shower. You can have the rest of my donut if you want," Anzu gather her clean clothes and towel and made her way to the bathroom.  
  
Ryou stared at the bitten donut. He picked it uo and placed it back in the bag. "I will have it... I will save the bitten food Mistress had ate from forever..." He picked it up and placed it in his bottom drawer. "My sacred gift from Mistress..."  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
FLaShBAcK  
  
~  
  
"Okaa-san, why must I meet this girl?"  
  
"Because you are going to be betrothed to her,"  
  
"Hello Mazaki-sama, and her son," the girl bowed as the teen boy stared in amazement.  
  
'This is one...' Mazaki-sama thought. 'I can sense her egg is the one to be fertilized by my son... to produce the child of a destined virgin.'  
  
"She is... quite exquisite, Obaa-san... And she carries the scent of ripen apricots as well..."  
  
"I am called Nashi, soon to be Mazaki Nashi in the near the future, Mazaki- san,"  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
Anzu came back in her room, discarding her clothes she carried in her room. Too tired to say goodnight to Ryou, Anzu climbed in her bed, only to squeal and scream when arms wrapped around her. "RYOU!!! What are you doing in my bed!?"  
  
"Mistress, for upsetting you earlier, I will make it up by protecting you as you slumber," his arms tightened around Anzu, as her blush deepened.  
  
"You can also protect me by sleeping on the floor!"  
  
"But for one to fully protect another, she must be enwrapped in his hold, letting his body shield her from harm."  
  
Anzu sighed, relaxing herself in his arms. 'No point in trying to stop him... he's only doing this to be nice... so do I think differently...?'  
  
"Sing a song!" he cried out.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your soothing voice will help your protection more,"  
  
"Ryou... never mind," Anzu closed her eyes, trying to think of a song to sing.  
  
-  
  
~A blue wind now  
  
At your heart's door, it's knocking  
  
You're only gazing at me  
  
And you are smiling~  
  
-  
  
Ryou gave Anzu a tight squeeze, causing her to say a line a little too high. "Sorry," he apologized. Anzu only smiled, and continued singing.  
  
-  
  
~Secretly touching something  
  
A reason for you to seek it out  
  
A fate that's strange, you can't see it...  
  
...With innocent eyes~  
  
-  
  
Ryou gently caressed Anzu's arms, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin. Anzu took a deep breath, hoping she can actually concentrate on her singing.  
  
-  
  
~However, someday you'll notice, I hope  
  
That on your back  
  
A distant future you're aiming at  
  
Is what your wings want~  
  
-  
  
'Mistress... the feel of her is so sensational... her taste mixed in with the apples was sweet... her aroma, the scent of apricots... the sight of her, of one being a goddess... her voice, the sound coming out as smooth as any silk, her uttering words, their meaning wrapping around tightly. Mistress... I...'  
  
-  
  
~Like a cruel angel's Thesis  
  
Before long, it'll take off through a window  
  
While also gushing out hot pathos  
  
If you should ever betray your memories~  
  
-  
  
'Mistress, I want...'  
  
-  
  
~Throughout the universe, embracing and shining  
  
Young boy, become the legend!~  
  
-  
  
"Mistress, I want to be with you for eternity..."  
  
-  
  
So there's my answer... he will stay with me forever...  
  
-  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Done! I will be posting the next chapter of MARS really soon! ^_^ Today's song was "Zankoku na Tenshi no Thesis" (Cruel Angel's Thesis) from the popular SCI-FI anime, Shin Seiki Evangelion. ^_^ Yup, I really like that song too. I'm starting to have an idea for the next chapter now... since I really didn't before. Oh yeah! My big brother moved back in!!!!! *so happy* He and his stupid girl... something happen, stealing a car... blah blah blah... who cares! He's back! ^_^ Ahem... anyway... Well... yeah... see ya later... 


	6. Of Muddling Innocence

A Melancholy Melody of a Maiden  
  
Oh, don't worry Malik Fan 03, I said it will be Ryou and Anzu, and shall be Ryou and Anzu. ^_^ I do have "Fly Me To The Moon," but it's the Utada Hikaru versions... both her original and remix version ^_~ I don't have too many song from Evangelion, but I have called "Tamashii no Refrain," sung by the same person who sings the opening song. I was going to use that song in a previous chapter... but used the one from SP. Guess no on know who Chan Kong Sang is... *sighs* I wonder if anyone knew the dance moves I described in the last chapter... Well, since no one cares about that, let's move on to something else. ^_^U Oh yeah, I'm really really really sorry for the many errors and misspelled words in the previous chapter... I was reading it over again and saw I forgotten a letter in a word and stuff... I know I should re-read it.... But once I type that much, I don't wanna read it since I'm annoyed with it already ^_^ oh! I MISSED THE DUMB BUS! That, of it never came! And I'm mad... my mom thinks I missed it too... so now I am home... doing this story and such. Oh, I don't own Yuu-Gi-Oh or any of the songs...  
  
Of Muddling Innocence  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
'Feels like I've been asleep for a long time...' Anzu stirred in his arms, until something unclear and red caught her eyes. "10:37!?" She picked up the clock. "AND NO ONE WOKE ME UP!?" Anzu turned to Ryou. "Wake up!" She cried it out to him again, yet to no avail did he wake up. Anzu then, stood up from her bed and pulled Ryou's arm until he landed on the ground.  
  
"Mistress... what's all the fuss about?" he asked with a yawn.  
  
"We can't go to school! Did you turn off the alarm in this?"  
  
"What's an alarm?"  
  
"Guess not..."  
  
Anzu picked up the telephone on her night table, and began to call Shizuka's cell phone. "Hello?"  
  
"SHIZUKA!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BY?!"  
  
Shizuka pulled away from the screaming phone, then placed it back to her ear when she thought it was safe. "Because I wasn't going to school today... How come you're not in school?"  
  
"The alarm didn't go off and no one woke us up,"  
  
"Oh. Well... you can come by over here! We can all hang out together,"  
  
"Well... guess that is better than staying here... We'll be there in a few, bye"  
  
Anzu hang up the phone, than drew her attention to the boy on the ground. "Ryou, since we're too late to go to school, we're going to go over Shizuka's... is that alright with you?"  
  
"As long as you're going Mistress..." Ryou replied, standing up and stretching.  
  
"Go take your shower while I'll fix some breakfast..."  
  
Anzu began to head out the door, before Ryou called out to her. "Mistress... can you bathe me again?" he asked.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Or we can both bathe together. It'll be just wonderful!"  
  
'Don't look at the face...' "No! I will NEVER take a bath with you," Ryou's eyes began to water. "That look won't make me change my mind,"  
  
"You... do not like me any more... Mistress...?"  
  
"No, it's not that. Of course I like you... but... I can't take a bath with someone else... it wouldn't feel right,"  
  
Ryou's frown broke out into a smile. He ran over to his Mistress, embracing her tightly "Well, someday it will feel right and we can bathe all the time! I can wait for as long as you like,"  
  
-  
  
'I'm sure you can...'  
  
-  
  
"I need to get my dignity back," Anzu mumbled to herself, pouring cereal in two bowls. "I can't believe Ryou's changing me so much now that I think about it. I bathe him, clothe him, feed him, sing to him, let him sleep in my bed... I'M NOT HIS DAMN MOTHER!" Anzu quickly cleaned up the over-poured cereal from the table. "Oops..." She went into a the drawers, getting out two spoons. 'But still... I don't like being this way... I'm... I'm.... I'M ACTING LIKE A GIRL!" Anzu jammed the two spoons in the cereal. "That does it! From now on, no more sweet, motherly Anzu!" She went over to the fridge, taking out the milk and poured it in the bowls of cereal. "Damn straight! I won't let that cute, adorable... pretty er... I won't let him take over me!"  
  
Anzu walked toward her room. As she passed the bathroom, "Ryou-dear! Breakfast is ready!" 'Way a go... Dignified Anzu...'  
  
She finally entered her room, plopping down on her soft carpet. "I can't let him get the best of me... Besides, my chest hurts every time he touches me..." Anzu stared miserably at her cereal. "It's not fair... He's ruining my life... I'm acting like a girl..." Anzu sobbed, the tears dropping heavily on her cereal.  
  
"Mistress, what's wrong?" Ryou's soft voiced asked, stepping into the bedroom.  
  
Anzu looked up quickly, only to look back down at the room. "Nothing, there's nothing wrong with dignified Anzu, Hahaha!" She laughed nervously, at of both embarrassment and bare-chest Ryou.  
  
"Are... you alright...?" He stepped closer to her, his hand stretching out toward Anzu.  
  
She only slammed her cereal down and walked passed the boy. "There's nothing wrong with me," Anzu replied coldly, brushing off the boy. She came back in, feeling stupidity when she realized she forgotten her towel. "Heh heh... I knew I forgot something..." She grabbed it quickly, trying to bring back the cold look on her face once more and left.  
  
Ryou watched her leave with confusion and worry. "Mistress... what have I done now to make you angry...?"  
  
~  
  
-Mistress, I want to be with you for eternity...-  
  
"Damn that boy and his cuteness!" Anzu cursed, scrubbing her arms with her cloth. "He's already made me more of a girl than Shizuka did in two years... and she still never succeed!" She looked down at her wet arms, trailing her fingertips where Ryou once caressed her. "Every time... he touches make me so weak and I can't help but to let him do it... If anyone is going to make me act girly, it'll be Jounouchi!" All determination left her body for that second, as a thought floated in her mind. 'So why don't I ever abandon him?'  
  
After her bathing, Anzu stepped out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her. "If I ignore him, he'll leave and I'll have my normal life back. Piece of cake," she said to herself.  
  
Anzu walked back to her room, and closed the door. Ryou was sitting in the corner of the room, lazily eating his breakfast. He looked up at his Mistress, wondering if she was still angry at him, yet his eyes widened from her actions. She dropped the towel that once covered her nude body, giving Ryou a full exposure of herself. He blushed madly, seeing his Mistress' naked body. "Mi-Mi-Mistress!" he cried out, trying to peer his eyes away from her. "... Why are you exposing yourself in front of me? Aren't you going to tell me to turn around...?"  
  
"It's my room," she replied. "I should be able to change in her freely if I want," She dug in her drawers, pulling out a bra and undergarments. She placed the two on, eyes still watching her actions. She walked past Ryou, making her way to the closet. In no attempt have she looked at Ryou, or even smiled the whole time she entered the room.  
  
'Mistress... is so distant all of a sudden... what did I do to upset her?' Ryou thought, as he saw his Mistress picking out which outfit to wear. He admired her body. 'Purer as any Aoi...' he thought. His hand reached out to her, wanting to touch more of that pure flesh. Once Anzu felt the familiar touch, quickly kicked his hand away.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!?" Anzu cried out, resisting to look at his innocent face.  
  
"Mistress I... only wanted to touch your pure skin..." he replied weakly, taking back his hand.  
  
"Quit touching me all the time... it gets annoying..." she said aloud, turning away to her bed with her clothes in her hands. '... And unbearable...'  
  
Anzu quickly dressed herself in a slightly tight, but long red shirt and black sweat pants which had red lining around the pockets and hems. She grabbed her red hat from her dresser and placed it on an angle upon her head. After putting on her socks and new shoes, Anzu headed toward the door, and stopped. "Guess you want to stay behind then," she said coldly and continued walking out the room. Ryou quickly stood up and followed his Mistress out of the apartment.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
The walk to Shizuka's house was very eerily quiet. Ryou walked behind his Mistress, as Anzu tried her hardest not to look over her shoulder. 'Him and that tight leather...' she said to herself as she stuffed her hands in her pocket.  
  
Finally, the two arrived at the other apartment complex in Domino. They went up the elevator, still silence between the two, and Ryou keeping his hands and questions to himself. The door slid open, and the two went down to the forth on the right. Anzu rang the doorbell and waited for her friend to open it up.  
  
The door opened, with a chirpy greeting. "Hi Anzu!" Shizuka looked shyly at Ryou and smiled. "And Ryou..." She opened the door a bit more, inviting the two to come in. As they stepped in, Shizuka closed the door and plastered a wide smile on her face. "We're going to the arcade! He's taking us there,"  
  
"He...?" Anzu repeated, raising an eyebrow. "He... who?"  
  
"Onii-chan, of course!" Shizuka walked further in the small apartment, gesturing the two to sit down.  
  
Anzu sat down in the seat, her expression remaining cool as her thought excited her. 'The chair that Jounouchi sits on! My butt is on the seat that Jounouchi could have sat on just yesterday!'  
  
Ryou sat next to Anzu, crossing his arms to prevent himself from touching his Mistress. He turned to his left when he saw her friend sitting next to him. She clasped his arm, smiling. "While we're waiting for Onii-chan to come back, we can talk Ryou!"  
  
He turned over to Anzu, who seemed to be enjoying herself quite finely. "What about Mistress?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, she's in ecstasy sitting in Jounouchi's spot," Shizuka replied, tightening her grip on the boy's arm. She looked over at the boy, admiring his skin-tight outfit. Ryou paid no attention to the girl on his arm, since all of his attention was on his Mistress.  
  
-  
  
'Why is Mistress so upset with me today...? Maybe because I made us miss school...?'  
  
-  
  
"Mistress I-"  
  
The door slammed open before Ryou could finish his statement. There, at the doorway, stepped the tall blonde wearing extremely baggy clothing and a bandana wrapped around his head. "Shizuka-chan!" he cried out, slamming the door from behind. He stretched a bit and continued talking. "Shizuka said that you guys overslept, Mazaki-san,"  
  
Anzu looked the other way, hiding the blush that crept up her face. "I asked Onii-chan if you guys wanted to come with us, and he said yes."  
  
"But wouldn't we be in the way...?" Anzu asked, now standing up. "I thought you guys were going to hang out together...?"  
  
"Well, I guess it wouldn't be too bad if Shizuka's friends came along," He grabbed his jacket from the nearby chair and opened the door once again. "Well, let's get going" He walked out the door, with Shizuka Anzu and Ryou following behind.  
  
~  
  
Anzu leaned back on the comfortable seat, trying by al means not to look at the leather-wearing boy. 'So this is the car Jou stolen...?' she asked herself, cradling her chin in her palms. 'I wonder where he learned to drive too... Must be a gang thing...'  
  
Ryou looked confusingly at his Mistress' profile. The question lingered around his head as he continued to look at her intensely. 'Why is Mistress being so mean...?' he asked himself, unconsciously moving his hand to her free one. He grasped it, stroking it gently with his thumb. He looked down at his lap as Anzu cast a glance at her caressed hand.  
  
'Why is he doing this....!? In front of Jounouchi of all people!' She enjoyed the tickling caress, much to her dislike. As much as she wanted to pull away before Jounouchi caught a glance at the two, Anzu kept her hand their so a small scene wouldn't be shown. Anzu looked back at the window, a pissed off looking on her face. 'And if he wasn't here right now... I wouldn't have to worry about Jounouchi thinking other ideas about this... Anzu Shizuka wouldn't have that jealous look on her face right now either...' Anzu sweat dropped, looking at the funny angry look on her best friend.  
  
Shizuka watched the scene through the mirror above, a small wave of jealously beginning to overcome her. A vein popped from her forehead, as she felt herself seeing red. Before saying 'Get off her, Ryou, you're mine!' Jounouchi spoken aloud. "Shizuka-chan, I got a call from Kaa-san the other day,"  
  
"You did...?" she asked, turning her head to her older brother.  
  
"Yeah, and she wants you to visit her this weekend," Jounouchi made a left turn, carefully trying not to make a mistake that could catch an officer's attention.  
  
"Really?! I can't wait! I haven't seen her ever since I moved out," Shizuka squealed, letting go of the anger and jealously that once aroused her body. But, she slowly turned to Jounouchi, with discerned worry on her features. "... And what about you?"  
  
"You know that woman doesn't want to see me," Jounouchi replied, after making the turn. "She hasn't been too proud of me ever since I made the gang... And you can tell she doesn't like me, leaving me with that drunken bastard."  
  
"You guys... didn't argue over the phone, right?"  
  
"Of course we didn't... we just had a bit of disagreement." Jounouchi cast a look over at his younger sister, who seemed to be very disappointed toward the behavior he shows to his mother. Knowing that the conversation will only upset Shizuka, he decided to change it. "So Mazaki, did you look up any info for our project?"  
  
After knowing that his attention was now toward the girl in the back seat, Anzu quickly left the comforting caress of Ryou's hand and looked up to Jounouchi. "Ah... yeah. I copied some stuff and saved it on my computer. We still need some more info though," Anzu replied nervously.  
  
Ryou looked at his once warm hand which held Anzu's. He sighed. 'I thought that always calmed Mistress down...' He looked over at his Mistress, then out his window.  
  
"And after you guys get it, I'll type it up right away."  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
The car slowed down, then came to a complete stop. The four finally arrived at the arcade. Ryou quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and hurried out of the car. A smile spread across his face, since he was going to experience something new with his Mistress; even if she was upset with him. 'Whatever I do with her... is just enough to make me happy... as long as she's there,'  
  
Ryou ran to the other side of the car, wanting to open the door for his Mistress. "We must hurry, Mis-... Anzu!" he cried, opening up the door. As he opened the door, Anzu was already getting herself out; but unaware of the boy's and curb's presence. Her foot was caught on the cement, causing her to trip forward. She flung her arms quickly around Ryou's neck, as he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. Anzu jumped as she felt the slithering arms around her. She looked up, her face blushing as she met the handsome, innocent face of Ryou. A slight wind blew past them, lifting his white hair in the process. His soft, gentle look made him so angelic...  
  
'A sexy angel clad in tight leather...'  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
Done! Sorry it took so long to update... I couldn't think of how to do this crappy chapter... -_- And it's really short too... only 10 pages, but I had to finish it since I said to a few people that I will this week. Oh yeah, if you find ANYTHING wrong with my story, PLEASE tell me about it... I want to make it as good as I can ^_^. Oh yeah, Me Wuv Yuu Shani!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Of Unwanted Innocence

A Melancholy Melody of a Maiden  
  
Yeah... I know, I haven't updated for a loooooong time... --U And I don't own Yuu-Gi-Oh... you all should know that.. And I don't own the song below.... "Fly Hight" by Ayumi Hamasaki. I kinda went over this, so please don't be so mad that there's lots of mistakes.   
  
Of Unwanted Innocence

-

.·°¯°·.(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯).·°¯°·.

-  
  
'What are you waiting for!? Push him out of the way!'  
  
-  
  
After snapping out of her daze, Anzu pushed the boy aside, walking toward the entrance. "I'm not some child, I can get out of the car myself..." she muttered before she entered.  
  
"Anzu..." Ryou trailed off, reaching his hand toward her.  
  
Shizuka looked at Anzu, then to Ryou. _'Anzu... why are you acting so cold...?'_ Still having the question linger in her head, Shizuka grabbed Ryou's stretch arm and smiled. "Don't worry Ryou, we'll find out what's bothering her," Ryou nodded, and let Shizuka lead him inside. Jounouchi watched the small scene, shrugged and walked inside as well.  
  
The arcade was filled with many teens, which made Anzu wondered if they always skipped out from school. Some people were familiar to her, which gave her an idea to impress her secret crush. Anzu walked up to the platform, causing heads to turn toward her. She heard the whispers and murmurs from the others, knowing she was going to challenge whoever stepped on the stage beside her. Anzu looked around, trying to find a competitor, by her eyes landed on Jounouchi._ 'What... is he doing?'_ she asked herself as she watched the boy associating with other teens. They wore black shades and yellow bandannas, one that looked similar to Jounouchi when he first entered their home. _'He's still dealing with his gang while he's suppose to spend time with Shizuka..._' Her eyes traveled more around arcade, wondering where he best friend was at. She stood close to the platforms with the other audience, giving her a thumbs-up while Ryou stood next to her. He watched Anzu shyly, barely making eye contact with his Mistress. _'Aww... he looks so cute like that...'_  
  
"MAZAKI!" a voice yelled, causing Anzu to turn her head around to the yeller. "What the hell are you staring at!?"  
  
"Oh, you're challenging me? Heh.. This will be easy..."  
  
The two waited for the music to begin. Anzu inhaled, then exhaled, preparing herself for her next dance battle.  
  
-  
  
_If one day I were to return here again  
  
Using the same eyes to gaze at the same sky  
  
Will I still feel that it is just as beautiful?  
  
Maybe I am thinking too much  
  
I should go sleep and talk about it tomorrow  
_  
-  
  
During the little talk of the song, Anzu was already familiar with the beat and the steps. She began when the singing started, her steps already becoming natural to Anzu; dancing as if there was no problem.  
  
-  
  
_Unable to leave this place... Always  
  
Only because here there's a scenery that I'm familiar with!_  
  
-  
  
Ryou listened to the voice of the singer, the sound of her tainted voice filling his ears. He watched the harsh graceful movements of his Mistress dancing, her body harmonizing with the rhythm.  
  
-  
  
_It feels like everything is too late  
  
Slowly , I realize that the place I am in now is not too bad either  
  
I found myself a few good excuses  
_  
-  
  
Anzu's eyes roamed around again, watching the gang of Jounouchi still associating. Shizuka noticed Anzu was distracted, and turned her head to where Anzu's attention was most desired to. Her eyes widen; a few small papers seemed to be exchanged between Jounouchi and the other shady character. _'...Onii-chan... hustling?'_ she thought as her left hand cradled her right. _'After he's suppose to spend the day with me...?'_  
  
-  
  
_To tell the truth , I have never understood... ...But I acted like I knew everything_  
  
-  
  
She squeezed through the crowd, her anger drawing Shizuka closer to her brother. "And maybe I'll trade you this one for that 'United We Stand,'" Jounouchi said, but soon having his attention captured by his sister. "Shizuka-chan... what's wro-"  
  
"You said you're going to spend the day with me, and here you are, selling who knows what to him!" Shizuka cried, pointing her index finger at the stranger.  
  
"But-"  
  
"And you still put your stupid gang before ME!"  
  
After that being said, Shizuka ran off outside, her sobbing becoming remote to Jounouchi.  
  
Anzu watched he best friend exited the arcade. _'Shizuka...'_ She hurried and jumped off the platform, hearing the gasps and upset cries of the crowd feeling her ears. She made her way through them, finally standing in front of Jounouchi. "What the hell are you doing with your gang when you're suppose to spend time with Shizuka!?"  
  
Jounouchi was taken back a bit by the girl, since she is usually quiet and to herself during school hours. "I was only trying to strengthen up my Duel Monster deck... since Shizuka was watching you dance... "  
  
-  
  
_'The one who I fallen for... love so much... Was only associating with his gang member just to get some stupid card!? Boys and that stupid "Duel Monster" game...'  
_  
-  
  
Ryou appeared behind her, restraining his arms from embracing Anzu. _'Now what is Mistress upset about...?'  
_  
"Instead of sitting there playing that stupid game, you should go and try to make things right!"  
  
"But... she'll never believe me if I told her..."  
  
"Forget you..." Anzu, too, exited the arcade.  
  
-  
  
_'Oh! Maybe doing something for his sister that he couldn't do... will make him like me!'_  
  
-  
  
"Never knew she could be so out spoken..." Jounouchi mumbled as he watched Anzu and Ryou both exited the arcade.  
  
Shizuka was curled up against the wall when Anzu found her. "Shizuka..." Anzu knelt down beside her, wrapping a comforting arm around Shizuka. "He wasn't selling or dealing with anyone, Shizuka... He was only trying to strengthen up his dumb Duel Monster deck... since you were watching me dance..."  
  
Shizuka lifted up her head a bit. "Duel Monster... so... it wasn't about his gang...?"  
  
"Nope..."  
  
"I told him.... HE NEED TO GROW OUT OF THAT STUPID GAME! It's for little kids! He's this BIG gang leader playing Duel Monsters! What a wimp! And I refuse to have a wimp as a brother!"  
  
Shizuka stood up, stomping back into the arcade, with Anzu and Ryou watching from a short distance. _'This girl has some serious mood swings... '  
_  
Ryou began to go back inside, but only turned around to face his Mistress. "Mistress..." Ryou called out gently to the girl. "Aren't you coming back in as well...?"  
  
"I'm staying out here... my legs are tired," Anzu stat completely down on the ground, leaning her back against the wall for more support. "And I told you NOT to call me that," she added.  
  
Ryou bowed his head a bit. "I'm sorry..." his calm apologetic voice spoken, almost making Anzu to forget what she was upset with him about. "Do you want me to... accompany you?"  
  
She waved her hand lazily in protest. "I'm fine by myself, so get inside."  
  
_'And I thought she was in a better mood...'_ Ryou obeyed and went inside, moping and sighing on his way.  
  
After he disappeared from her sight, Anzu sighed in relaxation. "Finally... I can have some time to myself..." 

-

.·°¯°·.(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯).·°¯°·.

-

"Onii-chan, were are you going?" Shizuka asked, after the two finished up a game.  
  
"I'm just gonna go outside for a sec, alright? I need to think where we gonna go after here," Jounouchi replied. He turned around to his sister, and handed out his hand. "Here, go and play some more games, alright?" Shizuka smiled and took the money in his hands. He returned the smile and headed outside.  
  
Anzu turned her head around as she heard someone exiting through the doors. Her blush immediately came and gone as her crush walked closer to her. _'Jounouchi-kun... he's coming toward me!'_  
  
As he finally reached Anzu, he leaned against the wall, his hand trailing into his pocket. He took his hand out of his pocket, with a small box grasping into his hands. Anzu stared at the item in his hand, feeling a familiar feeling returning again.  
  
-  
  
_'Ci-cigarettes... I haven't smoked one in such a long time...'  
_  
-  
  
She turned the other way. _'It's not like... I want to start again... But I wonder if Jounouchi-kun would...'_  
  
"SMOKING IS VERY BAD!" vulgar voice cried from a distance. Before Jounouchi had the chance to lit it up, it was already discarded from his hand and on the ground.  
  
"What the hell!?" Jounouchi cried, as he looked down at the now ruined cigarette, and back up to Ryou's angered face.  
  
Ryou crossed his arms. "I have researched on that thing, and read how people can die from smoking for so long. And as one of Anzu's friends, I WILL NOT LET YOU RUIN YOUR LIFE!"  
  
Everyone, including Shizuka who followed Ryou outside, stared at the boy. A small sweat drop appeared on the back of Anzu's head, while a gleeful smile appeared on Shizuka's face, her eyes glistening in the process. _'He's so cool... and look so heroic while he said that. With him around, he can make Onii-chan stop going out with his stupid gang!'_  
  
"Ryou!" Anzu yelled, standing up on her feet. "Why'd you go and do that for!? You don't take things from others and do what you want!"  
  
"But, Anzu-"  
  
"He had every right to do so!" Shizuka said for Ryou's defense. She crossed her arms and nodded her head. "I agree on whatever Ryou-kun does! And what he did was right,"  
  
"You only say that because you're obsessed with him. Besides, you wouldn't say or do anything if you saw Jounouchi smoking if Ryou wasn't around." Anzu said, in a matter-of -fact type of voice.  
  
"You're in no place to be talking about being "obsessed" with someone, Anzu... Since the one who you, oh _LOVE_ so much, is right there, Katsu-"  
  
Before Shizuka finished saying the name, a hand clasped tightly around her mouth. Anzu smiled nervously, while Shizuka was fighting against Anzu's grip. "I apologize for Ryou's behavior, so let's just go!" Anzu walked ahead of the two boys, dragging Shizuka with her as her hand was still covering the other's mouth.

-

.·°¯°·.(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯).·°¯°·.

-

Anzu munched on her anpan; her face showing bored-like expression. Ryou looked down at the back of Anzu's shoes, knowing that's probably the only thing he can see of his Mistress as he walked. Shizuka clasped tightly around Ryou's arm, while Jounouchi continued to look at his watch. All walked throughout Domino without uttering.  
  
Greatly being displeased at the silence, Anzu stopped suddenly, causing Ryou to bump into her. "This day really sucks!" she cried, raising both arms in the air.  
  
"What do you mean, Anzu?" Shizuka questioned. "This day is just so perfect!" She snuggled closer to Ryou, making Anzu have a slight feel of jealously, but was quickly discarded as she began to talk again.  
  
"After the arcade, we walked around, then rest at a park, and sat down for about an hour doing absolutely nothing, then walked around some more, and then went to the Burger World, still saying nothing, and now we're walking around again! This day is getting nowhere!"  
  
"Well, what did you expect us to do?"  
  
"I thought your brother was going to take us to the mall, or the amusement park, or do something fun! But I guess he's too cheap to take us to interesting places," Anzu crossed her arms.  
  
"What do you mean 'cheap'!?" Jounouchi cried in protest. "I just treated you guys to lunch!"  
  
"Even though I paid for half of the meal!"  
  
"Well, I was the one who took us there in the car!"  
  
"Speaking of cars, why the hell are we all walking for!? My legs are tired from all of this!"  
  
"It's good work-out... besides..." Jounouchi eyed her up and down. "...You can use one anyway..."  
  
Her face turned red with fury, the remark even caught Ryou's and Shizuka's full attention. "ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I'M FAT!?"  
  
"That's what the small gut down there is saying. And eating that anpan probably isn't helping..."  
  
Anzu's fisted balled up, and hurled toward Jounouchi's face, leaving a trail of blood from his nostrils. "YOU JERK!" She grasped onto Ryou's wrist, pulling him along with her as she began walking away. "We're going home! See you tomorrow Shizuka..." Anzu yelled over he shoulder, soon disappearing from sight.  
  
Jounouchi held his hand tightly around his nose, watching the girl leave. "Never knew a girl can throw such a punch like that..."  
  
"You deserved it!" Shizuka cried, turning her back on him. "That was really mean... what you said to Anzu..."  
  
"It's not my fault if it's true..."  
  
"Take me home right now, Onii-chan."

-

.·°¯°·.(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯).·°¯°·.

-

"That stupid jerk!" Anzu cried, slamming the door closed. "I can't believe he said that I need to lose weight!" She nibbled more on her anpan, than threw it on the floor as she finally realized what she was doing. Anzu plopped down on the floor. "I don't believe I'm really letting this get to me... Besides, there's nothing wrong with being fat... but when he said that I was..."  
  
"Mistress..."  
  
"No, I never acted like this... I never cared about what others think of me... and now, I want to do my best to look perfect... and noticeable to Katsuya... like a girl..."  
  
"...Mistress..."  
  
"And I never acted so girly before..."  
  
"Mistress-"  
  
"Before... YOU SHOWED UP!"" Anzu cried, as her head shot up to the boy who continued to call her.  
  
Ryou was taken back a little of the sudden change of his Mistress' emotions. "Mistress I-"  
  
"It's all you're fault that I'm acting like this! I probably wouldn't have cared what Katsuya said to me... this day wouldn't have happened if YOU weren't here!"  
  
"Mistress, I'm sorry for whatever I have caused you... please..."  
  
He lifted his head up, the russet eyes begging, pleading for forgiveness _'No...'_ she told herself. _'I'm not going to give in by that innocent face... I can't...' _She wiped the few tears away from her face, and looked him straight in his eyes.  
  
-  
  
_'I will confront them... I will confront his beautiful, innocent features... and those eyes...'  
_  
-  
  
"I wish... you can just disappear somewhere..."  
  
"Mistress, what are you-"  
  
"JUST GO AWAY!" her voice risen. "I was much better without you around..."  
  
Ryou swallowed hard, searching in those impassioned eyes, filled with blinded anger of him. As he realized she was serious, he took a step back.  
  
-  
  
_JUST GO AWAY!  
_  
-  
  
With the words echoing in his head, he turned around, and dashed out the window, his ragged gray wings finally being freed from his back and flapping in the muggy air.  
  
She refused to look at the window in which he flew out. "It was him... he hasn't even been here for a week... and already he completely changed me. Getting rid of him, was only for the better.

-

.·°¯°·.(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯).·°¯°·.

-

Anzu sat quietly at the table in solitude. She stared in her bowl, stirring the ramen with her chop sticks. The soft rain outside echoed in the room. "Ryou... he complained, just yesterday about eating ramen again... and made sure he enjoyed ever noodle... just for me..." she said aloud. She stomped her foot. "I hate having guilt taking over me..."  
  
A crack of thunder rumbled loudly, as a flash of lightening filled the sky. Her eyes widen in concern and worry, remembering that Ryou hated the thunder and lightening. "And I just told him to go away! He's frightened and scared right now... I have to find him."  
  
Anzu stood up, grabbed her jacket and umbrella and went out the door, in search for lost boy. The sun set long ago, making the search even harder without light and the fact that it's night. "It's the first time... I'm feeling so ridiculous of hurting someone else's feelings..."  
  
"RYOU! RYOU, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Anzu cried through the rain, hoping to get a reply. "ANSWER ME RYOU!"  
  
She ran all over Domino, calling out his name and getting no response. A park was nearby, which was eerily scary at night. Anzu sat by a nearby tree, catching her breath. She tossed the umbrella aside and bang her head on bark, not caring about the pain she's inflicting on herself.  
  
"I'm so stupid..." she whispered. "I should have never told him to go... never..." Anzu sighed. "It's been less than a week... and I was changed so much already... I would have never opened up to anyone so easily... and it was thanks to him... his sweet innocence... and how much he tried to make me feel better, I only pushed it away..."  
  
Her body was drench, along with hair, in water. She didn't care, her body and appearance didn't matter a bit, only Ryou's. That beautiful, pale glow around him, and the soft tenderness lingering around his body was most important; something Anzu's body couldn't compare to. The thought of it all being ruined was more than enough to make the girl even worse.  
  
"And I ruined that beauty... all because I was so selfish... Because I was upset that he made me feel so different... and made me feel so different about myself. A feeling that made me scare, which only made me push him away..."

-

Anzu sat at that spot, well pass over an hour. She wrapped her wet arms around herself and closed her eyes. "... He would be comforting me right now... even if I didn't want it. But at least I knew I was safe whenever he did." She sighed as mixed tears and rain trickled down her cheeks. "I don't know why I should even try to find... after all that I said and did... I doubt he was hiding from me when I called out his name..." A slight dizziness swept over her. "Whatever he made me feel over the pass few days... actually felt nice... Maybe they weren't changed feelings... just something he probably uncover in which I hid... And he clings on me so much... I wonder why... I'm nowhere like the other girls out there that he would rather be with..."  
  
A blackness hovered over her mind, fogging all thoughts. Before going unconscious, she uttered, _"Ryou... I would rather have myself given up if your beautiful innocence is ever shattered..._

-

.·°¯°·.(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯).·°¯°·.

-

Okay... flat out, I was just lazy and didn't feeling like typing it... Sorry! And this chapter is even all that long... Sorry for my laziness. Well... uh... anyway....during my time of not typing, I did other stuff! Like...read fanfics (and not finishing mines) and ooh! I watched this really cool anime "Gilgamesh." It was created by the guy who made Cyborg 009... Now, I said "CREATED" not "DRAWN BY" Sorry, I really, find the 009 style really weird and stuff... but Gilgamesh is SO GOOD! You all have to download it and watch it! And the one who sings the opening song is Koda Kumi, who sings the FFX-2 songs! So... go to that animesuki site, but don't download the Live Evil people group, because some of the episodes were messed up... and of course you need the bit torrent and stuff. I even made a music video tooooo! It goes to the Ayumi Hamasaki Song, "Surreal." Though the subtitles are annoying in it, I think it's nice. Hmm...what else... I downloaded "Hikaru no Go" and cried when Sai left... He's my favorite character! I also downloaded "Asagiri no Miko" That's a really funny, short series... and the songs are done by Hayashibara Megumi.... And now, I'm watching this really cute series called "Aishiteru zu Baby" It's SO CUTE! And I love Yuzuyu too! Hmm... what else can I talk say.... MARS probably won't be updated for a while.... SORRY U And uh... I have more, but it ain't that important... so.... See ya! Oh yeah.... I mad... because the licensed Mermaid Melody and I didn't finish watching it all... Okay, I'm done ranting... something that people wouldn't read anyway


End file.
